


The Heartbreakers

by Chatterbox



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatterbox/pseuds/Chatterbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A multi-chapter fic vaguely based on the French movie 'l'Arnacoeur':<br/>"That morning, every employee of ‘the Arnacoeurs’ woke up in a different mood. Some were excited, some were motivated, others resigned or annoyed. But, they all had one thing in common: they were nervous. They knew that, before the day was over, they would have a new mission to carry out… but they didn’t know what it would be exactly."<br/>I hope you will give it a go, and if you do: enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Missions

**Author's Note:**

> Some characters are introduced but there are many more to come and I didn't give the pairings yet because I thought it would be better to let you discover the story as it is, without already knowing who will end up with who. The first chapter is a prologue in which the concept is explained, I hope you will like it =).

That morning, every employee of ‘the Arnacoeurs’ woke up in a different mood. Some were excited, some were motived, others resigned or annoyed. But, they all had one thing in common: they were nervous. They knew that, before the day was over, they would have a new mission to carry out… but they didn’t know what it would be exactly.

All that was sure was that it would involve a break-up. Let me explain: a few years before our story starts, Pep Guardiola, a successful manager fresh out of business school, opened a firm specialised in… well… in break-ups. He hired the most charming people he could find, trying his best to choose them quite different from each-other, in order to be able to offer their services to as many clients as possible. The concept was consisting in helping people getting out of relationships that were supposedly bad for them, or getting them to realise something love-related (it could go from admitting their sexuality, to realising that they were in love or that one-night stands would not get them anywhere). 

Of course, those in need of help can’t call the frim themselves, because the whole problem is, in fact, that they don’t know they have a problem. That’s why a friend of theirs, or some family members ask for an ‘arnacoeur’ to come into action. The firm’s supervising team discuss who they should assign to each case, studying the profile of the client and deciding which one of the employees would fit better to them. Then, when each employee is given his mission, he is free to work on it and to decide how to act to achieve his goal, whatever it is (most of the time, getting the client to break-up with someone who is not pegged for “The One” by the client’s relatives). For that, he gets the help of a team composed by two members of the supervising team. Usually, the teams of three (the helps and the ‘arnacoeur’) don’t change, everyone now having their habits. 

And our story starts the day of the mission assignments in the male department of the firm. That is precisely why the boys were nervous. Some cases were pretty complicated and hard to deal with, so the pressure would not get down until they knew what they had to do. Once they did know, each boy would be either serene or feeling like banging their head against a wall. 

At eight o’clock sharp in the morning, all the employees were in the meeting-room, waiting for their boss to get them their assignment. A few of them were biting their nails or fidgeting nervously like Fernando Torres, some others were managing to keep a cool exterior like Iker, and others were done caring at all (no, in fact, scratch that, ONE was done caring, and it was Daniel Agger, who was half slumped on his chair, looking defeated) 

“So, we all know why we are here this morning, so I’ll cut the crap”, started Pep, in his ‘no-bullshit’ fashion. Having no time to lose, he continued, handing out the missions directly:

“Alonso, you have to seduce some guy who just came out of a failed relationship, I’ll let you read the whole file.” Xabi nodded and took the file from his boss, from what the latter had said, the mission did not look so bad.

“Torres, you have to get a womanizer to stop one-night stands. Good luck with that.” And here it came: the mission worth banging your head on a wall. 

“Cabaye, you have to get two best friends to realise they are made for each-other. And I’m only quoting the person who called.” Yohan smiled genuinely, he loved this kind of missions. Missions that made you work for true love (yes, he was a great sap). 

“Casillas, you are on a ‘break-up’ mission, same for Gotze and Agger. Various family members and friends called, as always, because they are sure that someone they know is involved in a relationship that is bound to make them unhappy. So, you know what to do: you have to make sure the person really would be better off: you know our slogan: we break relationships, but never hearts. You are now free to go, good luck to all of you.” Said Pep, dismissing the boys. 

Everyone got up and walked to their rooms, to read their whole file in peace but, before, they called the members of their team and arranged a meeting with them (which was not really hard, because nearly everyone was living in the firm’s building, sharing rooms together).


	2. Teams and friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here are the teams, and some other stuff at the end. I only developped some of the character after the teams' presentation... for no particular reason, I just had inspiration for those at the moment, I'll take care of some others in the next chapter, don't hesitate to ask me if you want me to talk a bit more about a character in particular or even if you want me to had one, I'll think about it =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy this second chapter and that it won't be confusing (there are a lot of characters, but don't worry, some of them won't be important, unless you want them to be).

Xabi had been joined by Mikel Arteta and Alvaro Arbeloa, and the three of them were now studying their mission. 

It looked simple enough: Xabi had to seduce some guy named Steven Gerrard, who had just divorced. His ex-wife, of all people, had called the firm for him, claiming that he was depressed and had to realise that they had not really been in love with each other in the first place. She thought that her ex-husband was gay and that, to be happy, he only had to admit it to himself… which was not looking anywhere close to happen… as he refused to go out and have fun since the divorce. 

Apparently, Xabi would just have to be his nice and charming self, and it would be alright… easy even… if it was not for the fact that Steven was a high-school teacher, and that the only way to get to know him was to work with him. 

“I don’t get it, how am I supposed to be a teacher? groaned Xabi.

_Well, you’ve been chosen for that mission for a reason, you know things are never made ‘just like that’ here. You’ve been chosen because you are cultivated and you’ve been to school for longer than most of us, answered Mikel.

_Yeah… maybe but… I’ve got no diploma and, even though I know a bit about history and literature, I’m pretty sure I can’t teach students to write essays and things like that, which is one of the things they go to high school for… I could have coped with primary school but… Xabi trailed of, lost in his doubts. 

_Well, just enrol for the PE teacher’s place. You are pretty good at football, and I’m sure it will do… you will not stay the whole school year anyway, proposed Alvaro. 

Xabi stayed silent for a while, thinking it over. Then, after a few minutes, he admitted: 

_Ok… let’s try that. I have no other choice anyway. Alvaro… you take care of the papers? 

_Yeah sure. 

He would make up false diplomas and a curriculum vitae in no time. 

*****

_That’s just bat-shit crazy! Complained Fernando. 

Even Juan, who was usually optimistic and reasoning, had to agree with Fernando on that one. 

_I mean, seriously, I have to try hooking up with a fucking womanizer, just because his best friend thinks he might be gay… Come on, you’ve got to be kidding me. So, okay, he like hugging his male friends a lot, and he’s obsessed with clothing and hairdressers… But that does not fucking mean anything. Most of us here are gay or bi and most of us don’t care about those things… maybe he is a homophobic asshole. We are so going to fail that mission, rambled Fernando. 

Ok…the thing was that Fernando was kind of a control freak. He hated failing and getting involved in something he had not entirely planned beforehand… in other words, he was in a deep shit. 

César, that everyone was calling Dave, god knows why, tried to calm his friend down: 

_Come on Nando, his best friend must be pretty sure of himself, or else he wouldn’t have called. Plus, if it fails, well it fails… no big deal, it happens to everyone once in a while you know. 

Fernando glared at him, because César, being one of his best friends, was supposed to know that evoking failure was the worst idea ever when it came to him and his work. 

César flinched under Fernando’s hard stare and tried to cover his mistake: 

_And, you have to admit this Sergio is really hot… If you could have a bit of fun with him, you wouldn’t say no right? 

Fernando answered nothing, but turned his eyes away and frowned, which was far enough of an answer to César’s question. 

*****

Yohan was grinning from ear to ear since he had heard about his mission.

_Hey man, I know you are happy but, maybe you should think about how you will handle this mission before you start exulting like that, advised Blaise. 

_That’s going to be easy: one of the guys, Frank I think, is gay, I just have to hang-out with him, which will make the best friend jealous and, that way, he will realise he’s in love with him. Isn’t it perfect? 

_Well… don’t forget what the girl who called said: apparently, the one who has not come out yet gets a new girlfriend every week, parties all the time and fights a lot too… it sounds to me like he is not handling his feelings very well… Be careful, I don’t want anything to happen to you, reminded Mathieu, always looking out for Yohan, who had been his best friend for like… forever. 

_Aw, don’t worry honey, I’ll be fine, he assured, kissing him on the cheek as he often did. 

*****

_So Iker, what are you going to do? Asked David. 

_Well, same as we always do in this kind of missions Becks. I’ll get close to that girl… Carlotta isn’t it? God, I hate this name… anyway… I’ll get close to her and seduce her, by pretending that I like the same things as she does and that we have plenty in common… blah blah blah. Easy, no? 

Mesut laughed… for no apparent reason… which made Iker question him: 

_What’s so funny? 

_Well, Carlota, as well as her family and most of her friends are culés. 

_Fuck! Iker exclaimed and David said with a grimace: 

_Maybe it won’t be as easy as we thought. 

Yeah, they looked like drama queens, but it was only because they were very serious when it was coming to football, and especially when it came to Real Madrid. 

*****

_Will it be okay Mar’, Mats asked to his friend, knowing that he was gay and that, therefore, it would not be easy to seduce this Ann-Katherine as the mission was asking of him to. 

_Yeah, don’t worry your pretty head about it Mats. Anyway, I don’t have to really be attracted to her, I only have to pretend. Plus, it’s part of the job, I knew when I took it that I would have not to mind about the client’s gender. 

_Fortunately, you don’t have to sleep with her, interjected Robert, with a serious face (even though his words were not in the least serious, which made Mario crack up). 

*****

Daniel had not said a word since Martin and Steve had joined him to discuss their mission. The latters were getting more worried by the minute. 

_Danny, come on, what is it? Martin asked.

The thing was that Daniel was fed up. He had been for some time now. But he didn’t want to admit that to his friends, not wanting to alarm them. What could they do anyway? There were only two choices: it was either quitting the job, not knowing what to do with his life, or continuing and being miserable about it. 

_Nothing, he lied, don’t worry guys. 

_Mmh, okay, Steve said tentatively. So, how do you plan on seducing this Sofie chick? 

Daniel sighed: 

_I don’t know. As I always do probably. Isn’t it always the same? He asked rhetorically. He was seriously starting to sound like a depressive person, wondering about the meaning of a life he found empty and vain. 

_Right, Martin said while getting up. Let’s go and get ourselves a drink, what do you say? 

Daniel smiled for the first time that day and could not stop himself from being thankful that he had Martin, at least, and some of the other employees, to make this life worth living. 

*****

When the teams got back to their rooms, the technicians and other employees who were not needed yet at that point, were already in bed. Some were asleep, others were listening to music, watching a movie or reading various things. 

_Hey, Kos, what are you reading? Yohan asked, in French, as he entered the room and found Laurent reading on his bed, as he did most nights. 

_I’m sure it is one of his deep philosophical books, as usual, assured Mathieu.

He read the edge of the leather-covered book and joked:

_Zola, seriously man? Could you be more of a French cliché? Even though he was French himself, as were their two other roommates. 

_Yeah, he could be reading the Miserables, answered Blaise.

_Fuck off guys, replied Laurent, without an ounce of animosity, not even glancing in their direction, too focused on his book to stop reading it. 

*****

When Daniel entered his room, stumbling slightly, Fernando cocked an eyebrow and asked him, a smile playing on his lips: 

_Are you drunk Daniel Agger? 

_Absolutely, he answered, not even thinking about lying to his roommate for one second. 

Fernando laughed at that, which was a surprising fact, considering the shitty day he had just had. Daniel had always had the power to put a smile on his face, no matter what his mood was like. That was one of the reasons why they were such great friends. 

_Bad day? Asked the blond, even though it sounded more like an affirmation. 

_More like bad month, grunted Dagger in reply. Then he said, after having sat next to him on his bed:

_I hope your mission won’t be too hard… it sounded fucked up from what I heard. 

_Tell me about it, replied Fernando with a sigh. 

Things were great. Just great, Daniel thought. 

_Come on, we should get some sleep, he said. He then lied down on Fernando’s bed, pulling its owner with him. 

After a few minutes, they both fell into a dreamless sleep, forgetting for a few hours about the problems they would have to face again once morning came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll sum up the teams to make things a bit clearer:
> 
> _Xabi Alonso, Mikel Arteta, Alvaro Arbeloa  
> _Fernando Torres, Juan Mata, César Hazpilicueta  
> _Yohan Cabaye, Mathieu Debuchy, Blaise Matuidi  
> _Iker Casillas, David Beckham, Mesut Ozil  
> _Mario Gotze, Mats Hummels, Robert Lewandoski  
> _Daniel Agger, Martin Skrtel, Steve Finnan
> 
> Here you are =) 
> 
> Oh, and reviewing would be really nice of you =P


	3. The big day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are the beginnings of each mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit I focused a bit more on Xabi and Daniel (especially Xabi ^^). If someone wants to see a bit more of another storyline, you just have to ask; and if you want to see a bit less of a storyline... well... don't read the parts which concern it xD

Alvaro and Mikel had checked and found out that the high-school their client was working at didn’t need any new teacher at the moment… which was, in fact, not that surprising. That meant that the PE teacher plan was not a possibility. Thankfully, the school year had started only two months before, and Mikel got an appointment with the director, pretending to be an employee from the civil-services, and made a presentation about some kind of programme for the promotion of foreign languages and cultures… And just like that, the director was convinced that this programme was a great idea and that, therefore, he should hire new teachers (yes, Mikel had a gift). Then, Xabi got hired as a Spanish teacher, thanks to the falsification job made by his team. Now the preparation of the mission was over. It had taken quite some time, but the big day had come.

Xabi was brushing his teeth when Alvaro entered the bathroom and stayed at the door, looking at him strangely. Xabi, noticing his friend’s strange behaviour thanks to the bathroom mirror, stopped his movements and turned to face him, questioning him with his eyes.

_I just wanted to know if you were alright man… he started. 

_’m fine, Xabi mumbled, best as he could with his mouth full of toothpaste. 

_You don’t look fine Xab, you barely said anything since we woke up. 

He rolled his eyes and rinsed his mouth before answering: 

_If you had already made up your mind about the fact that I am not fine, why did you ask? 

Alvaro seemed taken aback for a second but covered it up immediately, replying: 

_Don’t you change the subject! Let’s talk about you not being fine and all.

Xabi sighed, considering for a moment what he could say to Alvaro. He quickly let down the idea of continuing to pretend he was fine, he knew that Alvaro would never fall for it and would not let him alone. He finally admitted: 

_I… I’m kind of nervous.

_Well you’ve got no reason to be. You will do great, as you always do, because you are talented and conscientious and clever, Alvaro assured, putting both his hands on either side of Xabi’s head. 

Xabi turned his eyes away, feeling self-conscious because of Alvaro’s praises, but he thanked him nonetheless. You could always trust Arbie for a great motivation-speech. 

_Now, Mikel will drive you to school, Mr. Alonso, he joked before exiting the bathroom. 

In the car, Xabi’s right leg kept shaking, which annoyed Mikel greatly. After a few minutes, the latter stopped him by putting his hand on his leg, thus preventing it from moving. 

_Stop it Xab, you are going to faint if you keep stressing out like that, he chastised. 

_I’m sorry… you know how I get before a mission starts… he apologised. 

He usually was a bit anxious in these situations, but this time he had to play a teacher, which made everything approximatively ten times worse. He was a nervous wreck. He had managed to hide it to the other employees during breakfast, but he thought it was no use to pretend with his closest friends. They knew him too well anyway. 

Mikel stopped the car in front of the High-school’s gates and turned towards Xabi: 

_You will do fine man, but I’m sure Alvaro already told you that. So, I’ll just wish you good luck, he said before hugging him briefly. 

_Thanks Mikel.

Xabi kissed his cheek before getting out of the car. He stayed a couple of minutes in front of the gates, not finding the nerve to enter quite yet. Fortunately (or unfortunately, as Xabi thought at that moment), a member of the staff arrived soon after he had and came to him:

_Hey, you’re the new teacher right? 

_Mmh… yes, yes I am, he stumbled, before the man showed him the way. 

Xabi was shaking from head to toe and hoped it was not too obvious. He would have to pretend being a Spanish teacher for an indeterminate amount of time… What was there not to stress about? 

It was not so bad: Xabi was Spanish, so he could probably manage with teaching Spanish to a group of teenagers who knew nearly nothing about the language. But no matter how many times Xabi had tried to convince himself of that, it refused to get into his thick head.

Soon enough (too soon for Xabi’s taste), they arrived to the Staff room. That was it. Now or never. 

_Hey, everyone, here is the new teacher we were waiting for, the man said in a loud voice, so he could be heard above the noise of the various conversations being held. 

The man was about to go and do… whatever the hell he was supposed to do in this school, but he suddenly made a U-turn and said, extending his hand:

_I’m stupid, I just realised I forgot to introduce myself: I’m Pepe Reina, nice to meet you.

Xabi shook his hand, thanking him in his mind for having made his arrival a bit less awkward:

_Xabi Alonso, nice to meet you too, he replied, even though Pepe probably already knew who he was. 

He then proceeded to introduce himself to his new co-workers, shaking plenty of hands. He met Alex, Steven’s ex-wife, the person who had contacted them, and even though he had yet to meet Steven, he already felt bad for him: having to see his ex-wife every day, working with her, must have been hard, especially as she was the one who had asked for a divorce. 

Xabi then approached the man who was sitting at the table occupying most of the room. He looked focused on the papers he was correcting, so Xabi cleared his throat to indicate his presence. 

The man looked in his direction, seeming a bit confused for an instant. He suddenly came back to earth and said:

_Oh, I’m sorry, you must be Xabier, right?

_Xabi, please, he answered, smiling. He was much more at ease now and slipped back into his usual charming and classy attitude, which made each one of his clients fall for him. 

_Ok Xabi, he replied with a smile of his own. I’m Steven.

So here he was, Xabi thought as he was shaking his hand. It was a strange feeling to know so much about a person but not how they looked like and Xabi was certain he was never going to get used to it. 

But, in this situation, he was glad that he hadn’t known about Steven’s appearance before, or he would have probably been even more nervous (yes, Steven was hot).

_Can I sit down? Xabi asked, motioning to the papers Steven had been marking before he interrupted him.

_Oh… yeah, sure, he answered, I was nearly finished anyway. 

_Great. So… what are you teaching Steven? 

And, just like that, they started chatting together.

*****

Ann-Katherine’s sister, Mary, was going to get married, so she had invited her family and close friends to her house (or more like, mansion) for a week. So, Mario had to pretend being one of her close friends, and he would have to stay with Mary’s family, which included Ann-Katherine and her boyfriend (the couple that he would have to break). It seemed to be an easy mission, so Mario was relaxed when he arrived. 

Though, everything changed when he had to meet the client and her future ex-boyfriend. 

Ann-Katherine was nice and friendly, and it went well… Marco was another story. Oh, the boy sure was nice and friendly too. And it was, in fact, the problem. When he extended his hand and said:

_Marco, nice to meet you, with the most charming smile Mario had ever seen (and considering the people he was working and living with, it meant something), he knew he was gone for. 

_Mario, nice to meet you too, he replied when, in fact, all he was thinking was: ‘I’m screwed’.

*****

Iker was to meet Carlotta, the client, thanks to her brother, who he was to be a friend of. However, something strange happened when the two men first talked to each other. 

Indeed, before they entered the family house, Cesc stopped Iker and told him:

_You know Iker… My mom is the one who called you… I agreed to her little game because I knew she would not leave me alone if I did not but I disapprove of all this… this thing, whatever this is. I think that my sister’s boyfriend makes her happy, even though my mother doesn’t like him. And all I want is to see my sister happy… so please don’t screw it up, he pleaded. 

Iker, moved by Cesc’s little speech, reassured him with a soft voice:

_Don’t worry Francesc. You know, we have a principle: we break relationships but never hearts. If the client is happy, we step out. 

_Ok… good. That’s good, he replied a bit more relaxed, and then he added: oh, and call me Cesc please, Francesc is my father. 

_No problem. Shall we go then, Cesc? 

*****

_Hey guys, here is the friend I told you about, announced Sarah when she entered her flat with Yohan. 

Soon, two men emerged from two separated rooms. John and Frank lived together: that would be easy. 

_Yohan, you’ll be sharing Frank’s room, she then said, pretending he didn’t already know. 

Yohan followed Frank to his room with a big smile on his face. He was really excited about this mission. He thought that the sooner he started to make John jealous the better, so he thanked Frank with a flirtatious tone: 

_It’s very nice of you to let me stay in your room… I’ll do my best not to disturb too much. 

Yohan glanced behind his back: John seemed not to care in the least, but he was watching them nonetheless, and Yohan’s experience told him that it had to mean something. 

*****

_So here is Marcelo, here is Cristiano our dear waiters, and Sergio our bartender. Now, come on boys, let’s get to work! Mr. Ancelotti exclaimed. 

_You must be Fernando, asked Sergio with a bright smile. 

_Yes, answered Fernando while shaking his extended hand, trying his best to smile back even though he felt this mission would go very bad. At least Sergio looked friendly. Sure, he probably was an asshole, but a friendly one… if that made any sense (of course it didn’t, but Fernando was not in his right mind).

_You can put your coat and things in this room at the back, he indicated, still smiling. 

_Thank you, Fernando answered, blushing. 

Blushing?! What the fuck?! You would think that, with his work, he was not one to be shy. Well, he was. And that was making everything harder (though it could be useful because some people had a tendency to find shyness cute).

*****

_Hey Martin, you don’t happen to have a black long-sleeved shirt that I could borrow?... You know, since we are about the same size…

_Oh yeah sure, no problem… But, what’s the matter with what you are wearing? Martin didn’t get why he had to change, he looked great with his white shirt.

_Well, this shirt is a bit see-through and, apparently, my tattoos look too badass and low-class for my dear new boss, he answered sarcastically. 

For the mission, he had to work as a butler (well, kind of, it was not the nineteenth century) for the client’s fiancé, Gareth, who was a rich (and snobbish) business man. He had gotten the job with the help of the fiancé’s best friend, which could look quite surprising but not so much when you knew he was the one who called, because he was in love with his best friend’s future wife (which he didn’t admit but it was obvious) and wanted her to be treated better. However, even if getting the job was easy enough, Gareth had advised (ordered) him to hide his tattoos when he came to work, because it would ‘clash with the environment’. Daniel had done his best not to roll his eyes and just nodded before leaving as quick as he could (which was still too long for his taste). 

_Oh, I see… what a nice boss, he replied as sarcastic as Daniel had been (how could someone not like his friend’s tattoos, it was something Martin could not fathom) Anyway, here’s your shirt, he added, handing the black piece of clothing to Daniel. 

The latter wasted no time in going back to his room and just took his shirt off in front of Martin. The Slovakian turned his gaze away hastily, without really knowing why he did it. What a weird thing to do, indeed. He had seen Daniel half-naked so many times that he could not even count them anymore… 

_All done, Daniel announced once he had finished buttoning the shirt (who was fitting him like a glove, by the way). 

_You look dashing Danny, I’m sure even your jackass of a boss could not disagree.

_Stop it Martin, you are going to make me blush, he laughed. And Martin was glad he never blushed himself, because he would certainly have at this moment. He had just realised how what he had said sounded. 

_So, I guess I’m gonna go now, he added.

_Do you want me to drive you? Or Finn maybe? 

_No thank you, I’ll just take my bike, it will complete the badass look my new boss is so fond of, he answered with a mischievous smile. 

Martin laughed and thought that Daniel was indeed the perfect choice for the mission. There would have been no one better than him to bring some craziness into a woman’s boring life and relationship with a man too preoccupied with his work to pay attention to her. 

_Bye mate, I’ll see you tonight.

_Yeah, and I’ll see you in approximatively ten minutes, joked Martin, referring to the cameras Steve and he had placed in the client’s house, as they did before every mission. 

_Sure, you disgusting voyeur, Danny replied with a wink before leaving the room. 

When Daniel arrived at Sofie’s house, he could not help but think about how long it would probably take for him to complete the mission. Indeed, a butler’s position would not be the easiest way to get close to her… unless she felt the need to befriend each and every one of her fiancé’s employees… but it was highly unlikely. Sadly, it was the only opportunity they had found: the fact that this woman had no social life anymore was the reason why they had been asked to act… so it looked like working in the house was the only way to see her often enough to make her fall for Daniel’s charms. 

He sighed, but tried to convince himself that it might be what he needed. Maybe working would keep his mind off of his unwanted thoughts. Maybe entertaining the client would entertain him too. Well, it would not change anything anyway. He could not back off now, and he did not know if he ever could. 

*****

That was it. The two week-preparation was over. Covers had been made, cameras had been placed, plans had been established (well, more or less). Now was the time for the Heartbreakers to come into action, with their fellow partners watching their every move, listening to their conversations, taking notes and giving advices through earpieces. 

The missions had officially started.


	4. Waiting for the weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's friday and the Heartbreakers have been working for about one week.  
> Enjoy =D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's the first chapter I post since the end of the French baccalaureate and its results, and I'd like to dedicate it to my friend Tab' who's reading this fic, parce qu'on a géré meuf =P

Nearly a week had passed since the beginnings of the mission, and while some employees had come back to their friends and roommates every night, like Xabi or Fernando, others did not have that chance, like Yohan. 

_You miss him, don’t you? Blaise asked Mathieu, who was looking with longing at the screen where we could see Yohan talking to Frank.

_No, he snorted disbelievingly, don’t be stupid, it’s only been what… five days? 

Blaise looked at him, head cocked on one-side.

_What? Mathieu asked, annoyed, after a few seconds of his friend staring at him. 

_You totally miss him and you know it. 

Mathieu sighed. 

_Believe what you want, for all I care, he said dismissively (but his eyes were not lying). 

Blaise, therefore, put his hand on his friend’s shoulder and told him with a soft voice: 

_Oh, so I guess you don’t want to know about this weekend…

Mathieu turned his gaze away from the screen and towards Blaise, suddenly very interested, for someone who was claiming not to care. 

_What about this weekend?

_Well, Yohan called and told me that he was coming home for the weekend… he said something about the fact that it would help the case, but I suspect he’s missing us… He’s missing you, he added in his mind. 

*****

 

_Are you kidding me? How long have you been knowing this for? Why didn’t you tell me?! Mathieu exclaimed, upset that Blaise had not shared the information sooner, and even more that Yohan had not told him first (well, in fact, he had not told him at all). 

_He called this morning, I just wanted you to admit that you missed him… and your reaction proved it better than any world could, Blaise answered. 

_Asshole, Mathieu said through his teeth before throwing him a paper ball he had just made from a blank sheet lying on the desk, which hit him square on the head. 

This attack did not stop Blaise from laughing his ass off.

*****

 

_Hey Xabier, we’re going to the cinema together, do you want to come? Asked one of the teachers after the end of class on Friday. 

_Yeah sure, it’s nice of you to ask me, he answered, stopping himself from correcting the way he had been called.

_Of course love, answered one of his female co-workers. 

He joined them and came to Steven, who smiled at him (he was glad Xabi was coming but wouldn’t have dared inviting him). 

_Hey Steven… Could you please give me a ride to the cinema? He questioned shyly. ‘Cause, the thing is… I don’t have a car.

_Yeah, don’t worry. 

_Are you sure it’s okay?

_Sure, it’s no trouble at all. 

Once they were in the car, on their way to the theatre, Steven asked:

_So, how did this first week go?

_Oh, it went fine… great actually, he smiled.

_You see, you didn’t need to fret. I told you it would go alright. I’m curious: are your students already swooning over your accent?

Xabi laughed nervously, and the most surprising fact was that he was not faking it. He then answered, teasingly, with a question of his own:

_So, you think that my accent is worth swooning over?

Steven looked taken aback for a second, certainly realising that it was indeed what his words had implied, and tried to make up a poor excuse:

_Er, well, not that I would know… What I meant is that… teenage girls often swoon over accents… so… yeah, that’s why I asked, he stammered. Oh look, we’re here! He then exclaimed, sounding relieved that he could put his rambling to an end. 

Xabi stared at him, amused by his nervousness. It was new for him, this kind of missions was quite rare and he had never been assigned one before. His clients were mostly women, or at least men that knew they were gay. It was his first ‘coming-out’ mission, and he had to act differently. Indeed, he could not act too flirty, in case it scared Steven away and prevented him from admitting his sexuality to himself. Everything had to be done with tact and patience, with subtlety. It would probably take him longer than usual. And Xabi liked this idea. A lot. 

They entered the theatre together, along with the other teachers, and sat side by side once they were inside. 

At first, Xabi tried to concentrate on the movie, but it was some sort of documentary partly in English and partly in Russian. He was not against watching this kind of things, but none of these two languages were his mother tongue, and that fact, along with the subtitles and the fact that he had Steven next to him made it hard to follow. So, Xabi stopped trying and focused on Steven instead, telling himself that it would be more useful to the case anyway. However, he had to be discreet or he would be taken for a creepy guy… which was the last thing he needed. Therefore, when Steven turned his head to glance his way once in a while, he had to turn back to the movie, pretending to be engrossed. 

It was quite hard a task, but he managed in the end, even though he could not stop a smile from creeping its way onto his face after a while. 

When they exited the theatre, Steven asked:

_Did you like the movie?

_Yeah, it was alright, Xabi said, trying not to take any risk by saying he loved or hated it. He hoped that there would not be further questioning. 

_Great, do you want me to give you a ride home? 

_That’s very nice of you, but I have a friend picking me up. 

Xabi would have loved accepting Steven’s proposition, but he could not let him see where he lived, or he would be able to discover who Xabi really was… and that was not an option. 

Living a lie was quite tiring sometimes.

_Oh, ok, I’ll wait with you at least… 

Xabi smiled at him gratefully. He did not know why Steven was doing that (maybe the latter didn’t know either), but it was a really nice move.

When Mikel (and Alvaro too, Xabi noticed when the car stopped right in front of him) arrived, he thanked Steven and hesitated a second on how to part ways… He passed his hand in his hair nervously and, thankfully, Steven held his hand out for him to shake, after a visible hesitation on his behalf too. 

He then entered the car and hugged Mikel briefly, being as tactile as usual with his friend, before the latter started the car and drove away. 

*****

 

All the Heartbreakers’ employees were circling Mario, watching him with a rictus on their lips, their faces full of contempt and disdain. Guardiola was here too, glaring at him unforgivingly, and Mario was waiting for his verdict, shaking from anxiety and anticipation, until it fell on him like a bucket of ice-cold water:

_You are fired! His boss announced in a loud voice.

And all the employees, even Mario’s former best friends _ Mats and Robert _ started laughing diabolically. Mario was shaking his head from left to right, trying to get rid of all their voices stuck in his head. He was started to think it would never end, until he heard a faint voice calling his name. The voice became louder and more distressed until suddenly, all the laughter stopped, and Mario opened his eyes, disoriented. 

_Are you okay? Marco asked.

_Yeah… think so… he answered, still not completely aware of his surroundings. Once he had realised where he was and what had just happened to him, he added, now very much awake: 

_umh, not that you’re not welcomed and all, but what are you doing here? 

_Oh… yes… about that… I’m sorry, I was going to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water and I heard you trashing in bed and whimpering in your sleep… so I came in to wake you up… Maybe I shouldn’t have… He explained, guiltily. After all, they did not know each-other much, maybe entering his room without his authorisation was not that good of an idea. 

_No, no, it’s fine. Thank you, Mario reassured him with a smile.

Marco passed a hand through his hair nervously and asked:

_Do you want me to bring you a glass of water too? Or anything? 

_Yes, water would be nice, thanks, he answered.

As he watched him leave, he wondered why Ann-Katherine’s sister wanted her to break up with him. He seemed really kind and caring. Plus, he was smoking hot, which did nothing to lessen his appeal. These thoughts reminded Mario about the reason of his nightmare. He was crushing on the guy he was supposed to evict. What a mess! He thought, burying his face in his pillow. 

*****

 

Iker had observed Carlotta and her boyfriend since the beginning of the mission, and he had to admit that Cesc was right, in his opinion, they were happy together and the call the firm had received was just coming from an overprotective mother who refused to see that her daughter had found the right person and was going to leave her childhood home. Iker, therefore, decided to leave them alone, faithful to the Heartbreakers’ number one rule. 

He had told Cesc and the young man was now giving him a ride to the firm’s building for what would probably be less the last time. He stopped the car in front of the doors, and turned towards Iker:

_Thank you for… you know, for stepping down. 

_It’s part of the job. I should be the one thanking you, I spent a great week thanks to you… I would adore this job if it could be like that all the time.

It had really been great. They had spent evenings together playing FIFA in the Fabregas’ living-room and had also went out with Carlotta and his boyfriend, going to the movies’, or playing bowling or just sitting together, chatting for hours. Cesc was very nice, as was his family (even his overprotective mother), once he had overlooked (or at least tried to) their loving of FC Barcelona, and Iker had gotten along with him since day one. 

Iker hugged Cesc briefly, on impulse, and was going to exit the car when he was stopped by the latter’s voice saying his name.

_Yes? He said in a hopeful tone.

Cesc hesitated a second before mumbling:

_N-Nothing… Just take care, okay? 

Iker’s shoulders slumped from the disappointment he was feeling, but he tried to cover it up with a fake smile and answered:

_Sure, you too. Bye.

And left, running to the building to avoid getting drenched by the pouring rain. 

*****

 

Fernando had just changed into his black slacks and white shirt _ his work clothes _ and was on his way to the bar to greet Sergio when he was brusquely pulled into the kitchen by none other than Cristiano, Sergio’s co-worker and best friend, the one who called for the Heartbreakers’ services. 

_Hey Fernando, in the afternoon, the guys and I are going to play football together, and you’re going to come with us. 

They had the afternoon off because their team was the one who had to run the place in the evening, which was the busiest of the week (Friday evening, beginning of the week-end). Sure, they should probably stay home and relax, maybe try to get some sleep before the rush, but they loved football, and they did not have that many occasions to play, so they jumped on every chance they got. 

_Ok… did you have to assault me to tell me that? 

_No… but it’s funnier… And I wanted to make sure you would get your T-shirt off at some point during the game, ‘cause Sergio likes tattoos a lot and I know you have some.

_But man, it’s raining fucking buckets! Plus, that last part was kinda creepy.

_Oh, get over it, I’m not stalking you, I just saw them in the changing room the other day. And for the rain, suck it up! It’s even better, maybe he’ll be attracted by your glistening bare-chest, he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

Fernando rolled his eyes:

_You’re a nut case.

_Yeah, that’s part of my charm Blondie, he affirmed smugly, flashing Fernando his trademark smirk and ruffling his hair.

_Of course Cris, whatever floats your boat. Now go away, I have to start working, he said, referring to his mission, and you do too, he added in reference to Cristiano’s job as a waiter.

***** 

 

It was dinner time, and with the cook gone for the weekend, Daniel had to prepare something for Sofie, which meant that he was in deep shit, as pastas were one of the only (and more elaborate) things he could cook. He was in the kitchen, opening various cupboards and rubbing the back of his neck as he often did when he was stressed out. 

And, to make the situation even worse, he even heard Martin’s laugh (and maybe even Finns’, in the background) in his earpiece, followed by:

_You’re screwed Dan, you can’t cook to save your life,

Which made Daniel glare wholeheartedly at him (or, with more exactitude, at the camera placed in the kitchen) and mouth “fuck you”. He nearly stuck his tongue out too, but it would have been so childish that it would have ruined the threatening badass reaction he had pretended to have.

Wasn’t he supposed to fucking help him? 

He took his head in his hands in a desperate gesture, and stayed like that, unmoving in the middle of the kitchen. 

Martin suddenly interrupted his silent lamentations:

_Oh, but, now that I think about it, why don’t you make this delicious Danish thing you made us taste the other day? It must be the only edible dish you ever cooked… that I know of anyway. 

Daniel looked up immediately, obviously going for Martin’s proposition. Sure, it was only pushing the problem back from one day, because he could not cook the same thing twice without having his lack of cooking-skills discovered, and the cook would not be back before Monday, but it was saving him for the time-being and they would have time to come up with something when Daniel came back home in the evening. In other words, Daniel was thankful for Martin’s idea (even though he would not admit it after having being mocked in such a mean way). 

He hoped she would not find the dish too strange, but after all, exoticism was supposed to be charming and, plus, he was there to bring a bit of excitement into this lady’s life… might as well start with something as simple as cooking. 

He entered the spacious dining room about thirty minutes later, with a single plate in his right hand and he thought about how lonely it must have been for Sofie sometimes. Sure, loneliness was nice sometimes (even more so when you lived in a building with all your co-workers, sharing a room with three of them), but he could not live like she did. His friends, ever present, were the only thing that made him get up in the mornings when he was depressed, as he had been for a few weeks now. And, even if crossing path with people all the time, in your bedroom, in the corridor, at the canteen, or even in the bathroom, could get tiring, he would not exchange it with Sofie’s materially rich, but relationally poor lifestyle. 

He shook these thoughts from his head to concentrate on the task at hand and said:

_I made something a bit special… I hope this is alright… I thought it would be no problem because you said that I could cook whatever I wanted with what was available…

_Oh, sure, don’t worry, thank you Daniel. I can call you Daniel? She asked.

_Of course, ma’am, he answered politely. 

_Call me Sofie, would you Daniel? 

_Alright, Sofie, he smiled. Maybe it would not be as hard as he thought. Indeed, it looked like loneliness had taken its toll on her and made her keen on speaking to anyone who came near. After all, it had barely been a week and they were already on first-name basis, which was surprising considering their current hierarchy. 

Daniel left work happier than when he arrived in the morning. After all, maybe work would not be so bad this time. He would appreciate bringing something to Sofie, making her realise that she deserved better than a man always absent, only reminding her of his presence by what he was buying. 

The idea that making her better could make him better was becoming stronger. He was starting to really believe in it: a wish he hardly thought could come true a few days ago.


	5. Of bad weather and naked chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, as the title says, the weather's bad and people are getting half naked. Youpi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time, comments matter even more than they usually do (so it means a whole damn lot) because the other chapters were either read by my friend Tab' before I posted them, or right after, but now she will only be able to read it in a few days, therefore I won't immediately have her opinion. So, if you could please tell me if you liked it, I'd be really really happy. (=

_Fuck Fernando, are you alright? Asked Marcelo

_Yeah, yeah, no worries, he answered. Then, he got up, hissing from the pain while doing so. 

_I’m so sorry, Marcelo apologised, feeling guilty for having caused Fernando’s pain.

_It’s nothing, it’ll pass, Fernando assured him, massaging his shoulder-blade. 

_You should take care of it anyway, Sergio has some anti-bruise cream in his bag… Don’t you Sese? Asked Cristiano.

_Oh, yeah, sure, come on Fernando, answered Sergio, already walking towards the locker room. 

When Fernando passed in front of Cristiano, the latter winked and the Heartbreaker rolled his eyes, but he could not stop himself from smiling. This guy really was bat shit crazy. 

Their plan was good. Ok, Fernando had to get injured, but he was willing to sacrifice himself in the mission’s sake. Plus, it was a small injury. And he had even managed not to make a complete fool of himself. It had looked like it was Marcelo’s fault (his diving was good, it seemed). 

Fernando entered the locker room and took his drenched shirt off while Sergio was rummaging through his sport-bag in order to find the tube of cream.

_Here it is! He exclaimed in triumph.

When he looked up, Fernando noted with satisfaction that he was checking him out (maybe Cristiano had been right about the glistening chest thingy). A few seconds passed before any of them spoke. Sergio got behind him to take care of his injury, and he said, breaking the silence:

_Nice tattoos, by the way. 

_I could say the same about you, he returned, smiling even though Sergio could not see him. It had worked!

Maybe this mission would not be as bad as he thought. Maybe he would not feel like banging his head against a wall, this time.

*********

Yohan arrived on Friday evening, and was immediately greeted by Blaise and Mathieu, even though the latter was still mad that Yohan had not told him he was coming home for the weekend. 

Not matter how hard Mathieu wanted to tell Yohan he had missed him, he could not bring himself to say the words. He was not ready to wear his heart on his sleeve like that. He had even planned to stick to a manly hug to greet his best friend, nothing more. However, he let this idea down quickly: the second he had Yohan into his arms, he could not help but to keep him there, squeezing him against him and putting his head in the junction between his neck and his shoulder. 

He had not used words to tell Yohan he had missed him, but his actions had shown it better than any word could have. 

Later that day, Mathieu entered their office and saw Yohan sitting behind his own desk, apparently watching what was happening at John and Frank’s.

_You’re really invested in this, aren’t you? He asked almost rhetorically. 

Yohan startled, only then noticing his friend’s presence, and turned towards him:

_Yeah, I am… I just really want them to get together. Frank is a good guy and he deserves the happiness and… even though John can be a bit of a jackass, I’m sure he loves Frank deep down, and I think they’d be good for each-other you know?

Mathieu nodded with a smile.

_I get it really, but I’d prefer it if you did not spend your afternoon here. I’m going at the mall with Blaise later, maybe you could come with us? I’ll be lost if you don’t… you know how strange Blaise’s tastes can be. I would not want him to get me to buy weird clothes without me noticing. 

Yohan laughed at that.

_Sure I’ll come you big baby. 

_Ok, I’ll come and get you when we leave, Mathieu informed, dropping his gaze from embarrassment. 

He had probably looked like an idiot, but he didn’t care, as long as he got Yohan to come (and no, not in the sexual sense, you perv). 

About half an hour after Mathieu had left, Yohan caught Frank crying in his room. He could not be certain he was actually crying, but it pretty much looked like it, with him lying face down on his bed and all. 

He hurriedly took his phone out of his pocket and dialled Summer’s number. Frank and John’s roommate and best friend answered after the third ring. 

_Summer, you’ve got to get Terry to move his ass and go comfort Frank! He exclaimed.

_Well, hello to you too Yohan!

_I’m serious here, Summer.

_Ok ok, jeez, why would Frank need comforting? 

_Because he is crying his heart out! Or it seems so at least. 

_Ok, alright, I’ll go get John.

_Great, answered Yohan, relaxing a little.

_Thanks for the call Yo’.

_No worries, he assured before ended the call, a satisfied smile etched upon his features. 

*****

On Saturday, Xabi kept fidgeting, which made Alvaro ask him what the matter was.

_I’ve come up with some plan for today…

_But, I thought that you would take the weekend off, answered Alvaro, confused.

_I had planned to, yes, but something came to me and I won’t be able to enjoy my free time until I’ll have tried it out. 

_Why does it not surprise me? He asked, rolling his eyes. 

Xabi just shrugged in reply and offered a sheepish smile. 

_So, will you tell me what this plan is about or do I need to extort it from you, Alvaro asked with impatience.

_I’ll tell you, don’t get your panties in a twist. Here it goes: since it’s still raining a lot, I’m going to pay Steven a little visit, telling him that I missed my bus and that my phone’s battery is dead and that, since his house was close, I was wondering if he could maybe lend me his phone. The thing is that he did not tell me where he lived, so I’ll have to make it look like I picked his house randomly, just because it was close and that I did not know, by any mean, that he would be the one to open the door. Thankfully, there is a bus stop not far from his house. I’ll just have to pretend that nobody could help me in the other houses, Xabi explained, looking concentrated. 

_God, you really did put a lot of thoughts into it… said Alvaro, his eyes wide opened. 

_Sure I did. I was bored anyway. I’ll get going, he informed while getting up.

_See you, he added before exiting the room. 

_See you, Alvaro answered in a daze, after a few seconds, even if Xabi had already left. 

*****

_Mario, can you and Ann-Katherine go fetch my future husband’s suit this afternoon? We can’t go ourselves we’ve got an appointment with the cook.

_Yeah sure, answered Mario with a smile, and Ann-Katherine did the same, even though she looked confused as to why her sister asked her to go with a friend of hers that Ann-Katherine herself did not even know. 

Of course, it was part of the plan to get her to break up with her boyfriend but, fortunately, she did not know that. 

Mario thought it would all go perfectly, that is until Marco arrived in the living room after lunch and told Mario: 

_Ann-Ka is not feeling well, so I’m gonna replace her… if it’s alright of course.

_Oh… yes, yes it’s okay, he answered, covering his surprise up. I hope it’s nothing bad.

_It’s a headache, she told me she just needed rest. 

Mario got up and prepared to leave, trying his best to ignore Mary’s annoyed grimace. Marco probably noticed his girlfriend’s sister reaction, but then again, he knew she did not particularly like him (and by that, he meant that she could not stand him). 

_Hum, can I make a phone call before we leave? Mario asked Marco.

He nodded and replied:

_I’ll wait for you in the car. 

Mario lost no time: right after Marco exited the house, he ran up the stairs and got into his room while composing Mats’ number. 

_Hello, what can I do for you?

_I’m screwed Mats! He exclaimed dramatically.

_Wow, wow, calm down. Did I miss something there? I thought you were doing pretty well.

Mario cleared his throat and stammered:

_Well… I… umh, the thing is that… I may be crushing on Ann-Katherine’s boyfriend.

Mats suddenly started laughing loudly.

_It’s not funny!

_Sorry Mar’, you’re right… It’s just that I was not expecting it. Maybe I should have, it’s true that Marco is pretty much your kind. After all, he does have a great a-

_Mats, you’re not helping right now! Mario interrupted, I have to go soon, I just wanted to let you know that I am changing plans, I’m gonna try to seduce Marco. 

_What?! He yelled.

_What, what?! It’ll do the trick all the same.

_But, he’s probably not even bi! Plus, you’ll only fall for him harder and then we’ll have a problem on our hands.

_It’ll be fine, anyway I can’t concentrate on seducing Ann-Katherine with Marco there so it will have to work.

_That is such a bad idea.

_I’m not asking your opinion on the matter, Mats.

_Well, I’m giving it to you anyway, Mario, he mimicked. 

_Well, I don’t care, have a nice day, he said sarcastically, before hanging up and storming out of his room, furious.

*****

_Xabi rang Steven’s doorbell with a pitiful look on his face that he did not even had to fake, because he had been staying under the pouring rain for ten minutes to make his story look realistic. Five minutes would have probably been the same, for what’s the difference between drenched and drenched? But Xabi was very conscientious and he wanted to make sure the plan would go alright. 

So, by the time Steven opened to the door, he was drenched to the bones and shivering from the cold. 

_Xabi?! What the hell are you doing out in this weather?

_Oh, Steven! Xabi feigned surprise… Well it’s just that…

_Come in, he interrupted, you’ll explain inside. I would not want you to catch death.

_Thank you Stevie, you really didn’t have to, Xabi said once he was inside. I was just wondering if I could borrow your phone ‘cause, you see, I was waiting for the bus not far from your house, but it never showed up… it’s probably not in service today, with the storm coming up and all… And none of your neighbours answered when I knocked so… 

_Of course of course, here, answered Steven while taking his phone out of his pocket before handing it to Xabi. 

Xabi tried calling Alvaro, and then Mikel and, as planned, none of them answered their phones.

_Fuck, the Spaniard cursed, feigning annoyance, which surprised Steven a bit, as Xabi was usually polite and composed. 

_No luck?

_No, my friends aren’t answering, and I’ve got no family here, so there’s no one I can call… I guess I’ll have to go home by foot… 

_You can’t be serious Xabs? Steven asked, the nickname rolling on his tongue without him noticing. You can stay here until the rain has stopped, or at least until someone can take you home. Truth is, Steven could have done that himself, but between taking Xabi home (which involved getting out in the dreadful weather and enjoying Xabi’s company for just a few minutes) and having him stay here (which meant staying warm and dry and having Xabi with him for far longer), the choice was made quickly. 

_But, I really would not want to be a bother, he replied, celebrating his success internally. 

_Nonsense, you’re no bother at all. I was planning on watching Liverpool’s game, would it be alright with you? 

_Of course! I love Liverpool, Xabi answered spontaneously. 

Steven smiled, satisfied with his co-worker’s answer, before taking the direction of his living-room. You’d probably expect from a single high-school teacher to live in a flat, and not in a house. But, the thing was that he was still living in the house he had shared with Alex. Granted, it was not the best of ideas, but he had not yet found the courage to go flat-seeking and, anyway, he still had his three daughters home one week out of two, so he needed plenty of room. 

He sat on the couch and threw a puzzled glance at Xabi, who was still standing a few feet away.

_I don’t want your sofa to get wet because of me… 

Shit, did this sound as strange as I thought it did, wondered Xabi.

_Oh, I forgot you were drenched. I’m an idiot. Sorry. I’m going to go get some clothes of mine for you.

_No Steven, you don’t have to!

_Of course I do, you can’t stay like that. Wouldn’t want you to catch a cold. Then, it would be my fault if you could not attend your classes. 

_Well, technically it would be my fault for having gone out in this weather in the first place… But I guess it could count as failure to render assistance to a person in danger, he joked with a teasing smile.

Steven chuckled and went to his room to get sweatpants and a t-shirt for Xabi. When he came back, Xabi thanked him genuinely, because he was really starting to get cold, and started to change in the middle of Steven’s living-room. Sure, it was not how someone with manners should be acting, but he had to make progress in his mission, and that involved getting nearly naked at that moment. 

Steven was looking at him, which made Xabi smile (in the former’s defence, the latter did have a great body). It was probably this kind of actions that made Alex suspectt Steven was gay and, for the first time, Xabi thought she might be right. He had been doubting it during the first week, because there was no blatant sign that Steven could be attracted to men… but now… Though, the Spaniard doubted that Steven himself had realized he was gay. He did not look like he was trying to hide anything, which meant that, then again, his wife was right about him: he had not yet come out to himself. In other words, Xabi had a lot of work to do. 

_So, shall we watch this match? He asked, while putting Steven’s t-shirt on, effectively snapping his host out of his torpor. 

Steven mumbled something before fetching the TV remote from the coffee table while Xabi sat beside him, a bit closer than a casual friend would, but not close enough to arouse suspicion. 

*****

_Iker, you are depressing me… moaned David, lying down next to him on his bed. 

_Not my problem, Iker muttered in reply, staring at the ceiling. Since his mission had ended (before it had even started), Iker was bored out of his mind, and a certain Catalan refused to leave his thoughts. 

So here he was, waiting for his next mission, and the time was ticking by very… very… slowly. 

*****

_Daniel! Can you come here please? Sofie called.

Arriving a few seconds later, he asked politely: 

_What can I do for you?

_I think there’s a problem with the electricity, could you go and see if you can solve it?

_Of course Sofie. 

Daniel had to go outside to check the meter. Then, Martin told him through his earpiece:

_Don’t do anything Dan! Just go back and tell her there was nothing you could do. With the storm coming up, you’ll be stuck with her tonight, without electricity… so you can light candles, it’ll be romantic… that’s the perfect occasion to make progress. 

Dan stopped in his track and thought about Martin’s plan for a minute… It actually was a great idea. He ran back to the house, even though his clothes were already dripping wet. 

Martin started speaking again, telling him that the cameras would certainly stop during the night because, as the electricity had been cut off, they were now working on batteries. Therefore, nor Martin, nor Finns would be able to help him anymore, which made Daniel nervous because he was used to rely on his team. 

Trying not to stress out, Daniel came back to Sofie and apologised: 

_I’m sorry, there wasn’t anything I could do… I guess that candles will have to do… I’d try calling for an electrician, but with the risks of storm, I’m pretty sure they won’t come today.

_Oh, it’s nothing. I’m sure we will get by. You will be staying here tonight, right? 

_If you wish so. 

_Well, first of all I don’t reckon this is a good idea to let you get back home in the pouring rain, with an upcoming storm, considering you drive a motorbike, and secondly, I would feel safer if I was not alone tonight… she admitted, albeit reluctantly. 

_You’re right. Well, I’ll be happy to stay with you. 

Sofie smiled at Daniel’s response but, then, she frowned, which got her employee to question her. 

_I just realised your clothes were wet… I am going to give you some of my husband’s clothes… if I can find something that is not a boring suit… she added before blushing, grasping that she had openly criticized her husband… to one of their employees… 

_That would be very kind of you. But I can go myself if you want, I am the one who’s supposed to work after all, he said with a kind smile. 

_No, it’s fine, just go in the bathroom, there are towels for you to dry yourself off… which I guess you already now as you are probably the one who put them there… she laughed, before adding: and I’ll just put the clothes in front of the door. 

Daniel, even though he did not care one bit, asked:

_Ok, thank you very much but… do you have something long-sleeved? Because your husband demanded that I wear long-sleeved clothes at work… 

She stared at him, surprise painted on her face:

_Oh, and why would he do that? 

_Well… I have tattoos and he said that it was… how did he put it… rather inappropriate for a job like mine. 

_Well, he’s not there today. 

_No, but…

_Don’t worry… a few tattoos won’t hurt, she added, ignoring what she was in for. And anyway, there are only the two of us tonight, so that is of no importance. She was not very fond of tattoos, because when she thought about them, all she could visualise were cliché tattoos that many people had because it was fashion, and not because it bore any meaning to them (even if they pretended it did), but she did not see any reason to ask Daniel to hide his. 

_Mmh, okay, if you’re sure you don’t mind, he answered, quite amused that she was expecting “a few tattoos”… he was eager to see her face when she would actually see how many he had. 

_Ah ah, she’s in for a surprise, laughed Martin, and Daniel had to fight a smile off. He would look like a lunatic, smiling like that for no apparent reason. 

Daniel got to the bathroom, as planned, and put Gareth’s clothes on before going back downstairs, where Sofie was waiting for him in the living-room.

As expected, the woman’s eyes widened when her gaze fell on Daniel’s arms, which were covered with tattoos. The T-shirt he was wearing made it even better, as it was clinging to his chest (Daniel, was, after all, more than one metre ninety, and was not lacking in the muscle department, even if he was lean). 

_Err, yeah, I might have more than just a few… he said, feigning embarrassment. 

_I… I see that, she muttered, still staring at his arms. 

Then, she snapped out of it and apologised:

_I’m sorry, I just wasn’t expecting it.

Daniel nearly replied “no shit Sherlock”, because it was the kind of banter he was used to with his friends, but he managed to stop himself right on time. 

_Do you… she starting, before pausing, apparently hesitating: do you have more?

_Mmh, yeah, he answered tentatively. 

_How many more?

_Well… I did not really keep count… but, let’s say I have much, much more… 

_Can I… 

_Can you what? 

_No, forget it, it’s improper. 

_Well, let’s not repeat it, but between you and I, I don’t really care for ‘proper’, he said with a smile and a wink.

_Okay… I was just wondering if you’d be willing to show them to me…

_Mmh, sure, he said, falsely shy, while taking his shirt off, and turning his back to Sofie so she could see. 

Her jaw dropped, which Daniel could not see. Without knowing it, the boy had totally changed Sofie’s view on tattoos, because his were, in her eyes, a real piece of art. 

Back in the Heartbreaker’s headquarters, Martin’s pencil broke in his hand, which he had fisted unconsciously at the sight of Daniel’s naked chest. 

_It’s beautiful, she breathed, in awe. 

_Thank you… he answered, this time really feeling self-conscious (he did not knew how to take a compliment). 

He added, to keep his composure: 

_I have a few more but… well, I would not want to take my pants off in the middle of your living-room… This would really be improper, which made Sofie laugh. And one more point for him, one. 

When he heard Finns come back in their office, Martin opened another window on his computer hurriedly to hide what had put him in such a state, and he tried to calm his rapid breath and drumming heart. 

_Are you alright Martin? 

_Yes… why-why do you ask? He answered, playing dumb, still willing his arousal to go away. 

_Well you look flushed... And you just stammered, Finns added in his mind, getting suspicious. 

_Well it’s j-just a bit hot in there… 

It was not. 

Martin excused himself and went to the bathroom, breathing shakily. 

He had just gotten a hard-on while watching his half-naked friend. What the hell was happening to him?


	6. Making progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there are people making progress (no shit Sherlock), tears, a kiss, plenty of comforting, and people lying on beds (sounds strange, doesn't it?). 
> 
> Enjoy :D

Yohan was watching John entering Frank’s room tentatively… as if he were afraid of what he was going to find there. And maybe he was right to be, because Frank immediately spoke up:

_Go away.

However, John did not listen to him and advanced towards his bed, where Frank was still lying.

_I told you to leave me alone, his friend repeated, trying to sound hostile, which was ruined by his shaking voice.

_But Frank… I can’t leave you like that… without knowing what is wrong… maybe I can make it better… John said gently.

Yohan found the difference between the John everyone got to see and Frank’s John astounding, to say the least.

_No you can’t, Frank mumbled, his resolve breaking. He could never refuse John anything.

_You can’t know that before I tried…

Frank said nothing in return, and John wondered what he should do for a moment. Determined to help his best friend, he just decided to lie down on the bed beside him and wait for him to acknowledge his presence.

He did that pretty quickly. At the second he realized what John had actually done, Frank looked up with a surprise look on his face. Sure, they were close, but John was usually not that tactile.

John stared back and said, after a few seconds:

“Come here”, while opening his arms.

Frank did as he was told, albeit timidly.

Someone cleared their throat to gain Yohan’s attention, making him jump on his chair. It was the second time this afternoon. And it was Mathieu again, quite unsurprisingly.

_Oh Mathieu, it’s you… Look at my boys, they are making progress! Yohan exclaimed excitedly.

His friend looked at him, smiling fondly, and let a comment slip out:

_You’re so cute like that…

Once Yohan turned toward him with flushed cheeks, Mathieu actually realised what he had just said and blushed too.

He cleared his throat, this time to regain his composure, and declared:

_We’re leaving… you know, to the mall… So… are you coming? He stuttered.

_Yes. Lamperry is going to be okay now, so I guess I can go with you, Yohan answered.

Mathieu rolled his eyes. You could count on Yohan for silly things like finding names to couples. I wonder how he would call us… Shit, did he just thought that? Yes, but, he had meant it in a “bromantic” (he blamed Yohan for even knowing what a ‘bromance’ was) way of course… Yes, that was it, in a totally friendly way… right?

*****

Not knowing each other, Mario and Marco had spent the journey to the wedding shop in silence. The fact that Mario was as nervous as a teenager in front of their crush did nothing to ameliorate this situation.

Once they had picked the suit up, they were prevented from leaving by the lady owning the shop, a nice elderly woman, who told them that people were advised not to go out in the next couple of hours, because the storm was coming.

The boys, not wanting to worry the kind lady, decided to wait in the shop until the worst of the storm had passed.

_Plus, Mary will kill us if there is even just one drop of water on her future husband’s wedding suit, Marco added to definitely convince Mario and himself that they were making the right choice.

_Are you sure? She seems nice enough, replied Mario, without thinking anything of it in term of his mission. He just wanted to chat.

_Speak for yourself. Of course she’s nice to you. You’re her friend after all. Plus, I doubt anyone would be anything other than nice with you, Marco added.

Was Mario dreaming or Marco was flirting with him?

No, of course not. He was just being friendly, Mario chastised himself. He returned the compliment anyway:

_Well, I would say the same about you.

_That’s nice of you but Mary definitely dislikes me.

Mario knew that, of course. It was, after all, the reason he was there with Marco at that moment.

_I can’t see why. An idea maybe? Mario questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Marco snorted:

_I don’t know, but it may have something to do with the fact that I’m bi.

Mario was speechless from surprise until Marco asked harshly:

_A problem with that?

Mario blushed and answered:

_No, of course not… I was just surprised. I’m gay myself so…

_Oh… replied Mario, embarrassed by his violent reaction… I’m sorry for snapping at you.

_That’s nothing, don’t worry, Mario reassured him.

Then, after a moment of silence, he joked to loosen the atmosphere:

_I guess our gaydars are lame…

Marco laughed loudly at that, not expecting him to say that, and he looked around him to see if he had not disturbed the shop lady or any of the other customers.

_Maybe it’s because you’re gay and I’m bi... Maybe you have a gaydar and I have a bidar… if it even means anything, he chuckled.

_Mmh, it’s an interesting theory… he smiled.

_Do you reckon we’ll be stuck here for long? Marco asked, even though he could imagine many worse ways to spend his day.

_Probably yeah, Mario answered honestly. Oh, we should play twenty questions! He then exclaimed.

_Mmh… started Marco, feigning that he was considering it, I guess it could be lovely.

They started with easy things like ages and favourite colours.

_Do you like football?

_Yes, you?

_Of course, favourite team?

_Dortmund.

_Really? It’s mine too! Marco replied quickly, happy to find out they had things in common (other than their good looks of course, ha ha).

_You have great tastes then. Favourite band/singer?

Marco hesitated for a second, apparently uncomfortable. Usually, he was not one to be ashamed of his tastes, he was proud of what he liked, not considering how it looked to other people… but for a reason his somewhat dense self had not yet acknowledged, he did not want to seem lame in front of Mario.

_Well?

He cleared his throat and braced himself for the mocking that was certainly coming:

_Justin Bieber.

_Are you kidding?! He exclaimed, animatedly.

_Mmh, no, he said, not sure about how he should take Mario’s reaction.

_It’s mine too!

_Really? He asked, incredulously.

Mario nodded eagerly. The least we could say was that this afternoon did nothing to lessen the crush Mario had developed on his client’s boyfriend.

This was so not going to end well.

*****

_Iker, fucking call him already! David exclaimed desperately.

_I don’t know who you are talking about, answered Iker in a monochord tone, still staring at the ceiling.

Mesut snickered, lying in his own bed across from his friends.

_A problem Mes’?

_You know perfectly well who he’s talking about man, don’t play dumb.

Iker sighed, knowing continuing his charade was futile.

_I’m fed up with you, I’m calling him! Announced David, getting up suddenly.

_Pf, you don’t even have his number, Iker replied, not leaving his lethargic state.

_’Course I do, I have access to the files in case you had forgotten.

Iker’s eyes widened comically, and he got up as if a fire had just started in his bed.

_Give it back! He ordered, tackling David _ who had already dialled the number _ to the floor.

_Fuck… he cursed dejectedly.

_What is it? Mesut asked eagerly, thankful for the entertainment, which had been seriously lacking since the end of their mission.

_The line is dead.

Both men whined, disappointed (fucking storm), while Iker sighed from relief.

*****

_God, that guy is hot, Xabi let out referring to one of Liverpool’s players.

Then, he realised he had just come out to Steven without meaning too. Well… anyway, he had to do that, one day, but he had hoped to do it with a little bit more tact and caution.

_Fuck… I was not meant to say that was I? Xabi said with an audibly shaking voice. His hands were shaking too, which Steven noticed when he passed them in his hair nervously.

Xabi really hoped that he had not ruined it. First because it meant a failed mission, and that did not sit well with him, and second because he did not want to discover Steven was a homophobic asshole (he told himself that it was because it was always despairing to discover there were still people unaccepting of one’s sexuality… it was 21st century, for fuck’s sake, had people not realised yet that there was nothing wrong with loving someone of the same sex? But, truth to be told, it would mostly disappoint him because he rather liked the guy… he liked him a lot even, but he was not ready to admit that yet).

_Sure, it comes out as a bit of a surprise, but you can say whatever you want to say. Steven assured him.

Then, seeing his new friend still hadn’t relax, he said:

_Hey, Xabi, look at me.

Once he had done what Steven had asked of him, quite reluctantly but still, the latter continued:

_You should never be ashamed of showing who you truly are… if someone is not happy with your sexuality, he is not worth your time, and that’s all.

_I know… but… it caused me more than a few problems not to hide who I really was, Xabi admitted, his voice breaking towards the end as he remembered what he had to go through.

_You can talk to me if you want… Steven asked tentatively.

_Well I came out when I was in high-school and I was bullied until I graduated… There’s not much to say apart from that, he told him, a tear falling down his cheek even though he had tried to hold it back. He had gone through hell and that was the reason he had not attended university, even if he could have had academically speaking. That was also why he had ended up at the Heartbreakers’. At least, he had made friends there, and that had made him happier than he had ever been in high-school. Even though he had a few friends there too, they were not as close to him as Mikel and Alvaro were, they were just hanging out together, because they were ‘unpopular’ kids (god he hated this statues-shit).

_Hey hey, it’s over now Xabs, Steven said, using his nickname again, while engulfing him into a hug. He felt he needed to comfort his friend. He could not stand to see him crying.

Now that the floodgates were opened, tears fell profusely from Xabi’s eyes and onto Steven’s shoulder.

_I’m going to ruin your shirt, Xabi protested with a small shaky laugh, already feeling better thanks to Steven.

_It’s not important, he reassured him.

Xabi could not believe he had told Steven about his past. Mikel and Alvaro were the only one he had told, and he had known them for far longer when he had talked to them about it. He never talked about what he had gone through, let alone with near strangers, preferring to bury it as deep as he could. But, when he had seen such concern from Steven, he started talking without even realising what he was doing.

_I’m sorry, here I am crying my heart out and telling you about my life even though we barely know each-other. You must find me pathetic.

_I’d be a right tit if I thought that. Don’t ever apologise for talking to me about your feelings. Granted, we haven’t known each-other for long, but we’re friends right? That’s what friends are for.

_Thank you, Xabi told him genuinely, with his head still buried in the crook of his neck.

*****

_I’m boooooooored.

The storm had started just when they arrived at the bar half an hour before the opening. That meant that they were stuck in until the storm was over, with no customer, and therefore nothing to do.

_We got that the ten first times Cristiano, Marcelo rolled his eyes.

_I’m still fucking bored. We should play a game, he suggested, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

_Oh, and what kind of games? Sergio asked, always curious.

_Mmh… what about truth or dare?

_Seriously, what are we… fourteen? Marcelo asked.

_No, if we were, we would play spin the bottle. Come on, it’ll be fun! 

_I don’t know if it’ll be fun, but at least, it will be better than staying here doing nothing but listening to Cristiano whine that he is bored, Fernando declared, knowing that Cristiano had something in mind for the mission. 

_He has a point Marcelo, Sergio admitted.

_Okay, fine, he agreed unenthusiastically. 

_Great! Fernando should start, because he’s the new guy and all. 

_Mh, alright, truth. 

_Why did you and your last ex broke up? Cristiano asked in order to get Fernando to come out to them. 

_We broke up because he moved to another city and we were not attached to each-other enough to try long distance.

_Oh so you’re gay… interesting, replied Cristiano, as if it was news to him. 

Marcelo didn’t seem to care much, whereas Sergio was looking at him with… was it curiosity?... in his eyes. 

A whole Flamenco song danced by Sergio (Fernando did not know he liked dancing so much before he dared him), a disgusting cocktail swallowed by Marcelo and a stupid phone call to Cristiano’s girlfriend later, the first round was over and it was once again Fernando’s turn. 

_I’ll go with dare this time, he announced, instantly regretting his words when he looked at Cristiano’s evil smile.

_I dare you to kiss Sergio. With tongue, might I add. 

_Are you serious?! Exclaimed Fernando.

_Of course I am, Truth or Dare is not something to joke with. 

_Sergio, you don’t have to you know, it was not your turn… And I wouldn’t want to make things awkward between us. 

_No, it’s okay, he reassured him. Sergio was not one to back down, even though the whole thing made him quite a bit nervous.

Fernando, being the one who had gotten dared, made his way toward Sergio. Once he was right in front of him, he raised a shaking hand to put it at the back of his head, into his short hair. He then pulled him to him and made their lips meet softly. 

They deepened the kiss slowly, as if they were testing the waters. But, after a few seconds of their tongues dancing, the passion escalated. Sergio had his hands on Fernando’s hips and the latter’s second hand had joined the first into the former’s hair. 

Marcelo cleared his throat, which was fortunate (or unfortunate, depending on your assessment of the situation) because, had it been just Cristiano there, Fernando and Sergio would have been kissing each-other all night. 

Instead, they separated from each-other with blushing cheeks.

*****

A few hours after Xabi’s breakdown, the storm was over, so he called Alvaro. Just before leaving, he told Steven:

_I hope I did not make things awkward.

_Of course not, don’t worry, he reassured him, looking like he really meant it.

_So… I guess I’ll see you Monday.

_Yeah sure, we’ll eat together and talk during breaks, as we did on your first week. It won’t change anything Xabs, he assured one more time. 

_Okay, okay, I believe you, he finally relented with a small smile. Bye Stevie, he added before getting into the car where Mikel and Alvaro were waiting for him, deciding that he would use Steven’s nickname from now on, since he was doing it too. 

_So it’s Stevie now? Laughed Alvaro once he was inside.

_Shut up Arbie, Xabi responded without gusto. 

The smile that refused to leave his face made it even less credible. 

*****

Daniel had to finish the evening without any help from his team because of the lack of electricity, but it went fine in the end. 

Sofie and he had started talking about his tattoos: he explained some of them to her, and she seemed fascinated, which was good for the mission. 

The more time passed, the more it became evident that she was frightened of thunder and lightning, so Daniel did his best to comfort her. It was a bonus, because it would show her she deserved better than a boyfriend that was never there for her. Could he really be called a boyfriend anyway? He was barely ever home (it was not really his home, in fact, if we followed the reasoning). 

Daniel got back home after the end of the storm, and went directly to his room, nearly throwing himself on his bed. 

Finns and Martin, who were watching a movie on the latter’s bed with the former’s laptop, hit pause and asked Daniel how it went. 

The Heartbreaker made an effort to turn his head towards his friends to answer their question. He told them about the evening in as much detail as he had the courage to recall. Finns was his usual self, asking questions occasionally and throwing a joke or two, but Daniel noticed that something was up with Martin, or at least that was how it seemed. Indeed, he stayed silent through all of his report and, even though he was listening, he was not looking at him. 

Daniel made a note to himself to ask him what the matter was once they would be alone. 

_Gosh, what a day! Exclaimed Fernando while entering the room. 

_How’s it going for you guys?

_Good. We made great progress, Daniel answered, and you?

_I guess you could say I made progress too… he replied cryptically, lying down next to Daniel. 

_Ok, the storm was not that bad a thing then it seemed, Martin said (the first words he pronounced since Daniel had arrived) before adding: Finns, should we go back to that film of ours?

He then lied back down and, once Finns had done the same, he started the movie again. He had hoped that it would help him forget about Daniel and his newfound attraction to him, but it did not, and he could not stop himself from focusing his attention on Daniel and Fernando, jealousy creeping its way in his thoughts. He felt guilty for it, because he liked Fernando, they were friends and roommates. However, he resented him a bit. Martin thought Fernando and Daniel were flirting, that they would probably end up together. And he was certain that he, on the other hand, had no chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had absolutely not planned Xabi's background story, I guess this character had a mind of his own... I hope I did not make it too heavy... 'cause it's far from the general atmosphere of the fic...   
> Don't hesitate telling me what you think about it ;)


	7. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, some couples are making progress, some are not (and that's an understatement) and some are... well in between ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I know it's been a while, but I really don't have time to write outside of holidays. I hope you enjoy the chapter even though it has been fucking forever ^^.

_Mmh, hello? Cesc asked tentatively after having answered a phone call from an unknown number.

_Hi… it might sound strange but… I’m David, a friend of Iker, and I was wondering: do you reckon you could call him? I’m sure he likes you but he refuses to call, which makes him mope around in our room. And frankly, forgive my words, it’s fucking depressing, he explained in one breath.

There was a shocked silence on the other side of the line for a few seconds, until Cesc cleared his throat and stammered:

_Yeah-yes, su-sure.

_Oh, thank God, David exclaimed, doing a thumb up in Mesut’s direction, so he got that their plans had worked. 

They said their goodbyes and hung up. A few seconds later, David received a call… from Cesc, and answered with a puzzle frown (that the other man could not see anyway). 

_There might be a small problem… he admitted.

_What is it?! David asked, already panicking. 

_Well, I don’t have Iker’s number… if I did, I think I would have called him already to be honest.

David sighed from relief:

_You had me worried for a second, he admitted before giving Iker’s number to Cesc, glad that it had all went as planned. 

*****

Marco and Mario were sitting together on the couch, chatting and laughing, suspiciously close to each other. 

_Marco, can I talk to you for a second? Ann-Katherine asked him in a tone that suggested he would better say yes if he valued his life. 

_Yes, sure, Marco answered calmly, even though he was a bit nervous on the inside. 

He excused himself before getting up from the couch and joining Ann-Katherine in the kitchen. 

_What the hell?! She asked in a hushed but angry tone. 

_What do you mean? Marco asked, confused as to why he was being reprimanded.

_What are you playing at? Seeing Marco still didn’t get what she meant, she added: with Mario! You are totally flirting with him.

_I am not… Marco protested half-heartedly. 

_Yes you are Marco. I get that you like him…

Marco was about to interrupt to deny it (the hypocrite), but Ann-Katherine held up a hand to tell him to shut up: 

_You do, don’t try to make me believe otherwise. So, I know that you like him but could you at least try to pretend that you don’t while we’re at my sister’s. We haven’t come that far for you to blow everything up now. 

Marco sighed, but nodded.

_Okay love, I’ll try to behave… I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking straight. 

Ann-Katherine sighed too and reassured him:

_It’s okay sweetie, I get it… I mean, it’s true that Mario is pretty hot.

_And guess what? Marco said, posing for dramatic effect. He’s gay.

_Well I suspected it from how he looks at you. 

_You think so? Marco asked, ever the modest one.

_I know so, she answered, making Marco blush. In a few days, you’ll be able to do everything you want with him… Once we’ll have left, you can do whatever you want. 

_It’s gonna be hard to wait, Marco complained. But I’ll do it because I love you.

_I love you too sweetie, Ann-Katherine replied, hugging Marco. 

*****

Yohan had to go back to work at the end of the week-end, which was very hard for both Mathieu and him. Usually, Yohan was always cheery and loved his work, but this time you could see on his features that he was upset to get separated from his friends (especially Mathieu), again. 

_Do you really have to go? Mathieu joked (but in fact he was a tiny bit serious).

_Sadly yes, Yohan said, downcast.

It was breaking Mathieu’s heart to see his best friend not being his usual cheery self, so he pulled on his arm to drag him towards himself and hugged him tight. 

_Come on baby, we’ll see each other next week. Plus, you’ll get engrossed in your mission in no time and you’ll forget about me until we see each other again, Mathieu said, trying to comfort his friend. 

_No I won’t, Yohan said, I never forget about you, he admitted, not letting go of Mathieu. 

_Oh, come on guys, you’ll be together again in less than a week! Blaise exclaimed, trying to loosen the atmosphere, in order not to get emotional himself. 

_Let us get stupidly emotional Blaise, would you? Mathieu protested, making Yohan laugh, but his laugh ended up strangled. Every good moment spent with Mathieu reminded him that their fucking job would not let them be together as often as he wanted. 

_Come on Sweetie, you have to go. 

_I know, I know, Yohan answered and he kissed Mathieu’s cheek before he managed to detangle himself from his best friend’s embrace, not without a great effort from both parts. 

Yohan then said his goodbye to Blaise before finally leaving. Leaving Mathieu to watch him go with longing in his eyes. 

_When will you finally admit that you’re in love with him? Blaise asked Mathieu.

_Wh-what? I’m not… in love with Yohan, Mathieu protested weakly, apparently still in denial, but not far away from admitting the truth either. 

_Come on man, just admit it. 

_I’m… I’m not even gay, Mathieu argued.

_Being in love with Yohan doesn’t automatically means that you’re gay… Plus, what does it matter? What you think your sexuality is does not dictate who you love. To me it looks like you’re in denial, Blaise replied, which got him a long stare from Mathieu, who suddenly looked unsecure and confused. It pained Blaise to see his friend like that, but if he had to shake him a bit to make him realise the obvious, then so be it. 

*****

Xabi had no idea how he would act around Steven when he would see him again, as he was a bit embarrassed because of his melt down. That led him to avoiding his friend when school was back on Monday. Each time he saw him from afar, he turned away from him and went into the other direction. Even though he tried to be discreet, there was high chances that Steven had felt something was off, but Xabi was still praying he hadn’t. 

He had no such luck, though, as Steven managed to corner him in the staff room (that Xabi had tried to avoid as much as possible, but he had to get his things back sooner or later), which he had tried to do since he had noticed Xabi was acting weird. 

_Hey Xabi, fancy seeing you here… Steven said ironically, glaring at his friend, standing in front of the door with his arms crossed.

_Hey… Ste-Stevie, Xabi stammered, gulping audibly. He was definitely screwed and he knew it perfectly well. Now, the only thing he could do was try to make amends. 

_Could I know, eventually, why you are avoiding me?

Xabi didn’t even try to lie:

_I’m sorry… I was embarrassed about the other day… He admitted, biting his lip. 

Steven sighed and passed his hand in his hair:

_Xabi, I thought we had agreed on it not changing anything.

_I know… I’m really sorry, he replied, looking down at his feet. 

_Don’t apologise… just… don’t do it again, please, Steven asked, putting his hand on Xabi’s shoulder.

Xabi looked at him and told him honestly:

_I won’t. I promise. 

Steven nodded:

_Good. Now, what would you think about getting a coffee somewhere ? 

_I would like that very much, Xabi said with a smile. 

After that, Xabi and Steven became closer than ever… Maybe a bit too close: Xabi was having trouble concentrating, and keeping himself from jumping Steven, who had apparently decided to seize every occasion to touch him. 

Once, as they were cooking together in Xabi’s kitchen, the heartbreaker was busy chopping vegetable when he felt Steven’s body behind him. He was, in fact, grabbing something from the shelf above him. When he stood on his tip-toes, pressing his chest to Xabi’s back, and put a hand on his waist, Xabi had to bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning. Frankly, it was a miracle that he didn’t lose a finger (being distracted and chopping vegetables was never a good combination). 

_Stevie… Could you please stop doing that? Xabi asked, turning around so he was face to face with Steven. 

Confused, the latter asked:

_Doing what?

_Touching me all the time…

_Oh… Steven’s face fell, but he tried to keep some sort of composure:

_I’m sorry, if I had known you didn’t like it, I wouldn’t have done it…

The reasonable thing to do would have been to let it at that, but Xabi couldn’t stand Steven’s disappointed face. He looked like a boy who had just been scolded. 

_I don’t dislike it… On the contrary, the problem is that I like it a bit too much… Xabi admitted, blushing. It was the first time he didn’t fake his reactions during a mission, and it gave him such a strange impression. 

_Oh… Steven said, not knowing what else to say, staring at Xabi’s flushed face. His gaze then drifted to his friend’s lips, red from the nervous habit Xabi had to bit them. When his gaze went back up, Steven noticed that Xabi’s eyes were on his lips and he was stunned for a bit. But then, he did something crazy: he kissed Xabi.

Of course, the other man reciprocated, kissing back eagerly (after he had recovered from the shock). They separated a few seconds later, but both men were out of breath as if they had been kissing for hours.

Steven seemed to suddenly realise what he had done and stammered an apology before leaving hurriedly, leaving a confused Xabi behind him. 

*****

When Fernando and the guys went back to work, it was if nothing had happened during that strange night when they had been stuck in the bar because of the storm. Sergio was his usual charming self, joking around and flirting with women at the bar as if Fernando and he hadn’t kissed passionately a few days ago. 

_Hey Cris, don’t you find it weird that Sergio is acting… well…

_Exactly like Sergio?

_Well yeah… Fernando answered, feeling dumb.

_Yeah… A bit, Cristiano replied, surprisingly (though, Fernando should not be surprised by anything coming from Cristiano now). 

_But, you should be satisfied, it’s always better than having him hating you or avoiding you. Plus, I wasn’t expecting him to have a gay epiphany so soon, he added. 

_If you say so, Fernando replied, not really convinced, being his insecure control-freak self. 

*****

Sunday was Daniel’s day off, and he was expecting to spend it with Martin, as he always did… However, that was not how things happened. 

Daniel woke up and went to the kitchen to get breakfast. Martin was there, but he was apparently finished, because he left immediately after Daniel entered the room, barely answering the heartbreaker’s greeting. 

Then, later in the morning, Daniel entered their room, where Martin was playing FIFA and asked:

_Can I play with you?

_Oh… I think I’ll pass, I don’t feel like playing anymore, the PlayStation is all yours, Martin answered, getting up from the floor.

Daniel found his friend’s behaviour real strange, considering he rarely ever refused a game of FIFA, and that he had absolutely not looked like he wanted to stop playing anytime soon. Plus, he was in the middle of a game… a game that he was winning… Really, that was weird.

Similar incidents happened all day, until Daniel became fed up and decided to confront Martin about it. 

_What’s your fucking problem Martin? 

_I don’t know what you’re talking about, he replied coldly. 

Daniel snorted disbelievingly: 

_Are you serious?! You’ve been avoiding me all day long. 

_I wasn’t avoiding you, stop being a drama-queen, Martin replied, rolling his eyes. Daniel was so shocked by Martin’s attitude that he was speechless for a second. Daniel didn’t recognise him anymore… He usually was a super nice guy… and Daniel had rarely ever heard him say anything mean, and it was never directed at him. 

_What the fuck has gotten into you? Aren’t we supposed to be friends? Daniel asked, getting angrier by the minute. 

If he was in his normal state, Martin would have stopped right now and apologised. Heck, if he was in his normal state, he wouldn’t even have gone that far. But he was jealous (jealous of the relationship he thought Daniel and Fernando were having) and the green monster that had taken possession of him was a nasty thing.

_Oh come on, us being friends doesn’t mean we have to be stuck together all the time. Maybe I just wanted a break. Stop being so fucking insecure, the fact that your father left you doesn’t mean everyone is going to. 

At the second he had said those words, Martin knew he had gone too far, and the guilt spread immediately. He had used Daniel’s deepest issue against him… an issue Daniel had only told a few people about… In other words, he had betrayed his best friend’s trust.

_Fuck you Skrtel, Daniel spat venomously, but his voice broke towards the end. He tried to send a death glare to Martin but the other man saw the tears that were ready to fall in his (ex?) best friend eyes and his guilt was reinforced ten folds. He could have stand rage, but he couldn’t stand Daniel’s tears and utter disappointment. 

Once Daniel was gone, Martin sat on the floor, his legs feeling like jelly, and took a shuddering breath, realising that he had just ruined everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, I won't be able to post before the next holidays (so around Christmas), but I'd be really happy to have reviews and kudos, to remind me of the football fandom while I'm doing the ton of homework I should have already started ^^. Have a nice day guys =P


	8. Hits and confessions

Martin didn’t know how long he stayed sitting there with his head on his knees, but it had been dark for quite some time when Finns found him. 

_Hey mate, I’ve been searching for you all day! He exclaimed. Noticing Martin’s lack of reaction, Finns kneeled down beside him and asked:

_Are you okay Martin?

The latter suddenly felt even guiltier, if possible. Finns wasn’t supposed to ask him if he was alright, he was supposed to hate him because of what he had done to Daniel. A tear was now rolling down Martin’s cheek, which really worried his friend, who had never seen Martin cry.

_Hey, hey, what is it? He asked, going for a hug.

However, Martin tore himself away from it:

_Don’t please… I don’t deserve it… I screwed up Stephen, I really screwed up, he said, now crying harder. 

_Come on Martin, you have to tell me what all of this is about. Else I can’t help you. 

_That’s the point, I don’t deserve your help, or anyone’s. 

_I’m sure it’s not that bad mate, come on what did you do?

Martin hid his face in his hands. He was so ashamed that he wasn’t sure he would be able to watch his reflexion in a mirror ever again. 

_I… I avoided Daniel today and… when he cornered me about it… I told him to stop being so insecure and that the fact his father had left him didn’t mean everyone was going to… 

When Stephen’s punch came towards him, Martin didn’t even try to duck, and it collided violently with his right cheekbones. He thought he deserved it, he deserved the pain. 

_Ok… now that it’s settled, Finns said while massaging his knuckles (the bastard did have bony cheeks), we have to clean up this mess. 

Martin suddenly looked at him as if he had grown a second head: 

_What do you mean? 

_Well you screwed up, that is a given, but I’m sure you didn’t mean what you said… Or I hope so (he glared at Martin), so we have to do something. First, you have to tell me why the hell you did something that stupid. 

Now was the hardest part of this conversation. Martin knew he had to admit the truth… else he would never make any progress… and even if he doubted it would happen, he really wanted Daniel to forgive him. 

_I…I was jealous of Daniel and Fernando… so I avoided Daniel… As for the screwing up part… I don’t know… I suppose it’s just because I’m the biggest idiot on earth. 

_That you are, yeah… Daniel and Fernando? Seriously man? 

Martin looked at him questioningly, not understanding what was so surprising about it.

_Well, they are obviously just friends, let’s be realistic here. Now, stop being stupid for a minute and think about how you could make it up to Daniel. 

_There’s no way to make it up to Daniel, Finns, I’m sure he never wants to see me again, and I would seriously deserve it if he hated me forever.

_Come on Martin, stop beating yourself up. Of course Daniel doesn’t hate you… He’s probably really really mad at you… You did screw up quite a bit… But I’m sure it’s nothing we can’t repair. 

Martin wiped the tears off and looked at Finns tentatively:

_Why are you helping me?

_Well, first, you’re my friend and even if I’m mad at you too for screwing up, I think you deserve a second chance. Also, I’m Daniel’s friend, and therefore I want him happy, and I’m pretty sure he can’t be happy if things don’t get better between you. 

Martin was speechless for a second, but then he recovered and hugged his friend.

_Thank you man. 

_No problem. Now go and see Daniel. 

Martin did as he was told and went looking for Daniel. He ended up finding him in their bedroom, lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He turned towards him when he noticed his presence in the room, and immediately said:

_Go away, in a lifeless tone that worried Martin greatly, before turning away from him. 

Martin sighed… Well, he knew this was not going to be easy. And that was an understatement. But he was determined (or more like resigned) and he wouldn’t leave until he had apologised and asked for forgiveness (even if he didn’t think he would get it). So, he braced himself for what was coming and cleared his throat before saying:

_Daniel… I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness… I probably don’t even deserve to ask for it… But I just want you to know how sorry I am for what I said earlier… I didn’t mean it… Believe me. And… I don’t think I can forgive myself for hurting you… So I don’t except you to accept my apology… but I had to tell you.

Daniel sighed quietly but didn’t say anything. He wanted to forgive Martin, because obviously his best friend was feeling guilty enough (even too guilty in his friend’s opinion), and Daniel knew he really hadn’t meant what he said. Sure, he was mad and disappointed by what Martin had told him, but this was nothing he wouldn’t forgive. He just felt like not telling him immediately. He would make him work for forgiveness a bit more. Most of it all, what Daniel wanted was to understand why Martin had acted that way. It wasn’t like him to be so mean. 

_So I… I’m gonna go… Martin said after he felt the silence had stretched for too long.

Daniel said nothing and watched his friend go, noticing for the first time the bruise on his cheekbone. What the hell had he gotten himself into? Daniel wondered.

*****

Xabi was still a bit shocked after what had happened. Steven had fucking kissed him! How crazy was that?  
And… well, he had run away… Which kind of ruined it. 

That was why he was very surprised when none other than Steven Gerrard rang his doorbell a few hours later.

_Steven? Xabi said, raising his an eyebrow in an intimidating manner, using his full name on purpose (to show he was far from happy with him).

_Xabi… I’m so sorry for… you know… what happened earlier. I don’t know what’s gotten into me.

_What’s gotten into you when you kissed me or when you left suddenly? Xabi asked sharply, frowning.

Steven cleared his throat, feeling pretty self-conscious all of a sudden:

_Mh, well… a bit of both I guess… I’m sorry I kissed you out of the blue like that without asking you how you felt about it… and I’m sorry I escaped instead of facing the consequences… I was a coward… and a douche too I suppose… Forgive me? Please? Steven asked sheepishly, rubbing his neck nervously.

Xabi dragged him inside and slammed the door, pushing Steven against it. 

_When you said you were sorry about kissing me… you said that it was because you took me by surprise… Does it mean that you don’t regret the kiss itself?

Steven looked down, blushing a little. Damn Xabi for always understanding every damn little thing.

_Yes… He answered tentatively, looking up slowly, right on time to see Xabi coming closer before their lips crashed for the second time that day (for the second time ever in fact). Those kisses weren’t taking place in the most romantic settings for first kisses, but Xabi thought they were perfect nonetheless. 

He really wasn’t supposed to do that, the mission was to make Steven realise he was gay… And his tongue down Xabi’s throat was indication enough that the mission was a success. Xabi was therefore supposed to stop… right now. He was supposed to end the mission, to walk out of Steven’s life. But no matter how hard he tried to stop kissing him, he couldn’t bring himself to. It was just too good to stop. 

Soon, they were pressed together from head to toe, hands messing up hair and hips grinding against each other. Xabi moaned low in his throat and separated his lips from Steven’s long enough to whisper close to his ear: “I want you”. Steven shivered at hearing those words and started kissing Xabi again with even more passion (which both wouldn’t have thought was possible). They advanced as quickly as possible towards Xabi’s bedroom while kissing and undressing each other along the way, which ended up littered with various pieces of clothes.

*****

Mathieu and Blaise were looking at Yohan interacting with John when the former said something. Something really interesting.

_Blaise?

_Yes? He answered without looking up from the screen.

_I think you’re right.

Blaise suddenly turned towards Mathieu, who refused to look at him and started doodling on a piece of paper found on his desk, and asked:

_About what? Even though there was no doubt about what Mathieu was talking about.

_I’m in love with Yohan… He admitted quietly. 

It was the kind of situations in which Blaise would have made a joke. However, his friend looked pretty downcast right then, and he didn’t want to seem inconsiderate by making fun of him when he was feeling down. So, instead, he got up from his desk-chair and came closer to Mathieu, kneeling in front of his chair.

He put both his hands on each side of him and asked:

_Look at me please. Blaise demanded, as Mathieu was still occupied on designing the next Mona Lisa or something. When his friend did as he was told, Blaise said to him:

_It’s gonna be okay, you’re gonna be okay. Both of you. And Blaise wasn’t lying. He felt that everything would be alright in the end. He was sure that Yohan loved Mathieu too anyway. They just needed to admit it to each other. Which, granted, wouldn’t be the easiest thing ever, but Blaise would help them a little bit…

As they were focused on their conversation, they didn’t pay attention to Yohan and John’s altercation, and Yohan and Frank’s discussion as well. Yohan had been planning, as always, to make John jealous by talking fondly about Frank. Except it didn’t exactly go as planned: when Yohan made a comment about how Frank’s dress-shirt really complimented his body, John’s fist connected with his nose, which unfortunately started bleeding profusely.

_Ouch! What the fuck is wrong with you! Yohan exclaimed while pressing his hand under his noise, even though he already knew what was wrong (John was in love, but shush).

John had probably realised that what he had done was wrong, and crazy, because he looked a bit lost for a second, before apologising. 

_I… I’m sorry Yohan… I don’t know what came over me… 

_Why do you always end up doing things like that? Yohan asked, referring to all the times John had ended up in a fight, or had a spat with one of his friends. Now was the time to make him confess about his feelings for Frank. It was the perfect occasion.

_I can’t tell you, John said after a while.

_Of course you can. I promise I won’t tell anyone. Yohan replied, trying to get John to trust him.

_No… I can’t… I’ve got to go, John said after a few seconds of hesitation, and then left in a hurry.

Yohan then went in the bathroom to take care of his nose but crossed path with Frank, who was just going out of their bedroom. 

_Yohan?! What the hell happened to you?! 

_John punched me, Yohan said bitterly, even though he wasn’t feeling that bitter (he had to make it believable). 

_But… why?

_Well, my question exactly, Yohan said, falsely annoyed. 

_Come here, we’re gonna take care of that. 

When they were in the bathroom, and Frank was looking for the first-aid kit, he started talking again. And, it was as if he were apologising for John.

_I know you must think he’s a jackass and I admit that he can be sometimes… well okay, most of the time… But deep down he’s a good guy…

_You really love him a lot don’t you? 

Frank looked down and replied with a bittersweet smile:

_I do… I really do. I know it’s weird but he really makes me happy… He’s always nice with me, and even if it upsets me when he gets into fights and stuff, I can’t help but still love him. 

Yohan smiled fondly (he could really be a sap sometimes) and asked:

_How did you realise that you were in love with him?

_Well, you know, the usual: I think about him all the time, each time he is in a room with me, he’s the only thing I look at, and nothing can excite me as much as the prospect of seeing him. 

Yohan was frowning and, suddenly, he realised something that made his jaw drop.

_Are you okay? Frank asked, concerned.

_Oh… Yes, yes I am, Yohan answered with a fake smile.

He was not okay. Not at all. He had just realised that he was in fucking love with his fucking best friend. How could he be okay? 

*****

_Iker Casillas?

_Yes, he answered without any enthusiasm, still bored out of his mind.

_Iker, it’s me… Cesc.

Suddenly, his interest perked up, and he replied, trying not to sound too excited.

_Hey, Cesc! To what do I owe the pleasure?

Cesc cleared his throat in a nervous manner and stammered:

_Well I was wondering if you wanted… If you would accept to… go on a date… with me.

Iker was stunned for a few seconds, not expecting something so direct. Cesc, misinterpreting his lack of answer, continued:

_Sorry, it was stupid, I don’t know what I was thinking...

_Yes, Iker said, in the middle of Cesc’s apology.

_What… what do you mean? He asked, confused, but also a bit hopeful. 

_I mean: yes, I’ll go on a date with you, Iker answered with a chuckle.

_Really?

_Of course, you dummy. I’ll be very happy to. 

_Okay! Great! Are you free on Friday? 

_Yes.

_Okay, I’ll pick you up at seven. 

_Where are we going? Iker asked.

_It’s a surprise, Cesc answered intriguingly. 

_Okay, see you on Friday, Iker said before hanging up, and you could practically hear the smile in his voice. 

He immediately started looking for David after that phone call and, once he had found him, he engulfed him into a hug, almost knocking the wind out of him.

_Thank you so much!

_Wow, what did I do now?

_You know perfectly well what you did.

_Yeah… I do, but I would have liked you to admit that you like Cesc and that I was right.

Iker rolled his eyes but complied to his friend’s request nonetheless:

_You were right: I like Cesc, very much. Here, now are you happy?

_I’m walking on sunshine, David laughed, ruffling his friend’s hair before having his hand swatted away.

_I’m glad, Iker replied sarcastically, trying to give back even the tiniest bit of order to his hair. 

*****

As Sergio was being his usual seducing self, Fernando decided to act exactly like him, to give him a taste of his own medicine, and started to be overly charming to everyone, especially to hot gay guys. 

Each time he saw Fernando playing that game, Sergio looked helpless, as if he had no idea how to react. And that was kind of how he felt. That was totally how he felt, in fact: he had this nasty feeling in his guts when he witnessed Fernando’s flirting, that he wasn’t able to identify. 

One day, he stumbled upon a very disturbing scene: a tall and muscled man was pinning Fernando against the wall, and from where Sergio was standing, it looked like Fernando wasn’t liking it one bit. 

_You’re just a slut, sending signals like that, flirting with everyone and now you’re rejecting me. 

_Let go of me! Fernando snapped, trashing against the man. 

Sergio acted quickly, without thinking: he ripped the guy off Fernando and pushed him violently against the wall, not minding at all when his head hit it with a dull thud. 

_You’re going to leave right now and never come back in this bar, and if I ever see you near him again, you won’t get away so easily, Sergio warned him, and the man could see in his eyes that his threat was as serious as they come. 

When the fucking coward had run away, Sergio turned his attention back to Fernando, who had slid against the wall and looked shaken. 

He kneeled beside him and touched his hand tentatively:

_Fernando, are you going to be okay?

_I… yeah… Thanks to you, Fernando answered, forcing a smile. 

_Come on, we should go back inside, Sergio suggested while getting up, and helping Fernando to do the same. Fernando, once he was up, hugged him quite suddenly, whispering a thank you.

_You have nothing to thank me for, Sergio assured, hugging him back, but you’re welcome anyway.

*****

Mario soon noticed something was off. Marco wasn’t exactly avoiding him, per see, but he was acting weird around him. Mario often caught him glancing at him worriedly, and when they touched, even by accident, Marco seemed nervous. He often stammered a made-up excuse, saying he had to go see Ann-Katherine or something along those lines. 

One afternoon, Mario saw Marco playing around with a football in the garden, alone, and thought it was the perfect occasion to actually talk to him about his odd attitude. 

_Hey, he said, to inform Marco of his presence. 

The blonde looked startled, but then tried to cover it up and act as if everything was fine. Which it wasn’t.

_How are you doing? Mario asked.

_Great and-

_Bullshit, Mario interrupted, glaring at his friend.

_But…

_No buts… You’ve been acting weird, and don’t try to pretend otherwise. I want an explanation. 

Granted, there certainly were nicer/more tactful ways of handling the situation, but Mario had no time for this shit, and he was a straight-to-the-point guy. 

Marco dragged Mario behind the bushes, not wanting anyone to see them argue.

_Shush, I can’t tell you.

_You can! Why couldn’t you? It’s not some kind of State secret, is it?

_Well no but I promised someone.

Mario was starting to get a hell of a lot confused, which was noticeable in his facial expression. 

_What? To whom? Why?

Marco sighed, exasperated. He knew perfectly well that that point that Mario wasn’t understanding anything anymore, and that he wouldn’t let him be until he told him.

_Listen Mar’… I like you… very much.

Mario still wasn’t getting everything, but knowing that his feelings were reciprocated was far enough for what he had in mind: he put one of his hand at the back of Marco’s head and used it to yank the man to him, sealing their lips together.

They would have time to talk later.


	9. Christmas party

Mario separated himself from Marco and asked breathlessly:

_Wait, wait. What about Ann-Katherine? 

_Well… It might surprise you… But I never was with Ann-Katherine.

Surprising was the understatement of the year to qualify what Mario had just heard.

_Eer, details please, he asked after a few seconds of being paralysed. 

_I… I’m just pretending to be her boyfriend because she was feeling uncomfortable going to her little sister’s wedding on her own… And she’s my best friend… I love her too much to refuse her anything.

Mario eyes widened and he looked a bit disconnected from the world. He wasn’t responding, until Marco waved a hand in front of his face and demanded worriedly:

_Say something Mario… Please.

_Oh my God… It’s a lot to take in… But it’s great! He replied with a smile, snapping out of his daze, at last, before adding seriously: And… well… I may have something to confess too…

*****

After they had slept together, Xabi and Steven were lazing in bed. Xabi, who was drawing circles on his lover’s chest, asked:

_So… What are your plans for Christmas?

The question seemed to make Steven nervous, as he blushed and stammered his answer:

_Well I… I’m gonna spend it with Alex and our daughters…

The fact was that he had not told Xabi yet about his daughters, and he hoped he would take it well. After all, that was not something you were supposed to hide to the person you lo_ liked. To the person you liked.

_Oh that’s nice, Xabi said with a smile, and he added: don’t fret, I had kind of gotten the idea you had daughters. You have their picture everywhere in the house… They are adorable by the way. 

Steven looked relieved and kissed Xabi, then telling him:

_You are great, you know?

_I do yeah, he replied jokingly, which made Steven roll his eyes (but he managed to smile fondly at the same time). 

_Alright, and what about you? What are you gonna do for Christmas?

_I’ll be celebrating with a few friends.

*****

“A few friends” was what Xabi had called all the employees (men and women alike) of the Heartbreakers… so it was quite the understatement.

Every year, the Heartbreakers organized a Christmas party that almost every employee was attending. It was the occasion to talk to people you didn’t usually see, as both women and men were in the same room (a really big and crowded room).

There was delicious food, nice conversations, and even a band. People were dancing, others were staying stubbornly at their tables, but most of the time, everyone (or nearly) had a good time.

*****

_I miss Mario… even if he can be a pain in the ass, Mats told Robert.

_I do too… And I’m worried for him… I have a weird feeling when it comes to that mission.

_Yeah… me too. 

_Plus, who the hell chooses to get married on Christmas day? Robert asked rhetorically.

_Well that Mary girl apparently, Mats answered anyway, pretty sulkily. 

So maybe Mario’s team would not spend such a great time to the 2014 Christmas party. 

*****

Yohan arrived right on time for the Christmas party, just when Mathieu and Blaise were done getting ready. He could have arrived the day before, for Christmas Eve, but he was dreading seeing Mathieu again, since he had realised his feelings towards his friend were far more than friendly. That didn’t stop him, however, from hugging the hell out of him when he arrived, Mathieu hugging him back just as hard.

_You look dashing in that suit, Yohan murmured, still not having let go of Mathieu.

_You do too, his best friend said right back.

Blaise was looking at them with a smile on his face. It seemed that they had totally forgotten about his presence. 

*****

When everyone had arrived and were sitting at their tables, Daniel noticed that Martin’s chair was empty. And, even if he was still a bit resentful for what his friend had told him, he really hoped it would not stay that way, and that Martin would come, because this shit had lasted for too long.

_Hey guys, any idea of where Martin is? Daniel asked, not wanting to keep pretending he didn’t care anymore about him.

Many shook their heads, and Finns answered that he had no idea (which was absolutely not true). In fact, he knew perfectly well where Martin was, but he did not want to ruin the surprise. 

Finns was still not sure about that surprise… Martin had told him about it because he needed another opinion than his own… Finns had said his idea could work, deciding that Martin knew better than he did and that he should trust him… But still, he was a bit dubious. Anyway, it was too late now. 

Then, as if he was answering Daniel, Martin appeared (what a perfect timing). However, Daniel didn’t notice him immediately. Only when he started speaking did Daniel turned towards him with wide eyed. 

Martin was on the fucking stage!

He was saying through the microphone: 

_Hi guys… First of all, I wish everyone a merry Christmas… I’m sorry to interrupt the party and all but I’ve got a really important thing to do… I’m here because I want to show someone how sorry I am and how important they are to me… And I really hope they’ll forgive me.

The music started and Martin looked really nervous, and all of his friends’ shocked expressions didn’t help at all. None of them knew that he could sing after all, and he knew he didn’t really look like a singer (or… well… maybe a heavy metal one, but that wasn’t really what he was going for at this moment).

He closed his eyes, trying to forget about his audience and to only think about Daniel. 

//Christmas night,  
Another fight,  
Tears we cried,  
A flood  
Got all kinds of poison in,  
Of poison in my blood//

Those who knew Martin were pretty shocked to say the list. He could really sing… it was fucking brilliant, even

//I took my feet  
To Oxford Street,  
Trying to right a wrong  
"Just walk away," those windows say, but I can't believe you’re gone.  
When you're still waiting for the snow to fall  
It doesn't really feel like Christmas at all//

In the room, everyone had forgotten about the conversation they were having and the food they were eating, all ears and eyes were focused on what was happening on the stage.

//Up above candles on air flicker  
Oh they flicker and they flow  
And I am up here holding on to all those chandeliers of hope//

Daniel couldn’t believe Martin was doing that for him. It was probably, no scratch that: it WAS the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him (even if it had been caused by something a lot less nice). 

//And like some drunken Elvis singing  
I go singing out of tune  
Singing how I've always loved you, darling, and I always will  
Oh when you're still waiting for the snow to fall  
It doesn't really feel like Christmas at all  
Still waiting for the snow to fall  
It doesn't really feel like Christmas at all//

And Daniel started remembering the first (and only time before that day), he had heard Martin sing. He was walking down the corridor and heard singing coming from the showers. It was really, really nice, so he stopped to listen for a while. He had to go eventually, because he would have most probably looked like a creeper if someone had seen him like that, unmoving in the corridors, and plus right in front of the shower room. When he had entered his room, he had seen Martin with just a towel around his waist and, after he had enjoyed the view for a few seconds, he had put two and two together and asked (or more like affirmed):

_It was you!

_It was me what? Martin had asked, confused.

_You were singing in the shower, like five minutes ago.

Martin had looked like he was going to panic, but he had covered it up quickly and replied:

_No I wasn’t.

_You so were.

_I’m telling you I wasn’t…

_I don’t believe you Mar’. Anyway, it was really good. Seriously, I don’t know you could sing.

_I can’t, it wasn’t me, Martin had denied one last time, before turning his back to Daniel and starting getting dressed. 

//Those Christmas lights light up the street  
Down where the sea and city meet  
May all your troubles soon be gone  
Oh Christmas lights, keep shining on  
Those Christmas lights light up the street  
Maybe they'll bring you back to me  
Then all my troubles will be gone  
Oh Christmas lights, keep shining on//

That reluctance Martin had to admit he was the one singing showed how shy and insecure he really was under his badass appearance, with his tattoos, and high cheekbones, and piercing blue eyes. And that made his gesture even bigger than it would have been, had it been anyone else doing it. Martin hated being the centre of attention and right now, every pair of eyes were on him. 

//Oh Christmas lights light up the street  
Light up the fireworks in me  
May all your troubles soon be gone  
Those Christmas lights keep shining on//

When he stopped singing and the music ended, it was as if his audience was waking up from a trance. Everyone started clapping and he even had a standing ovation. Of course, many of the male Heartbreakers whistled loudly, making him blush. 

He said thank you, a bit embarrassed by all the attention he was suddenly getting, whereas he was usually discreet and preferred staying in a corner, far from the prying eyes. 

Now, he was going to join his table, and that was the important part, because he would get to see how Daniel had reacted. He was really nervous, hoping that it would get better and that he had not just worsened the situation rather than made things right. 

What he was certainly not expecting was for Daniel to nearly assault him, hugging him within an inch of his life. He had wanted that for so long… To hug Daniel. But, he had never dared… He was not good with this kind of stuff. Therefore, he was glad that Daniel had taken the first step.

They hugged for a while, without saying anything, for what meaningful words could be said in that kind of situations, between two men who weren’t comfortable with discussing their feelings, but were now close from tearing up after the most blatant manifestation of feelings of the year… maybe even of the decade. 

A few other whistles were heard from their friends, this time for a different reason entirely, and Finns had a splitting grin on his face. That was the best Christmas party he had in a long time… And he was nearly sure that it was Martin and Daniel’s best Christmas party ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah ah, I know Martin singing seems a bit OOC, but that wouldn't be the most surprising thing I've seen and it's a AU anyway soooo... I hope you liked it and Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it (and to those who don't, have a nice regular day ^^).

**Author's Note:**

> I would be really happy if you reviewed (*batting eyelashes*) C=  
> And have a nice day! (or night, who knows ^^)


End file.
